Taming the Wanderer
by arsay
Summary: In a world filled with magic, wonder and intrigue... a man had been banished unfairly. The Wanderer continues to walk upon the land, going wherever the wind takes him. Until such a time when he is called back home. Those who had deserted him, now in needed him desperately. SEBKLAINE
1. Chapter 1

**Taming the Wanderer**

Fandom: Glee

Pairings: Sebklaine (Sebastian/Kurt/Blaine)

Rating: 18+ (Contains Gay Sex)

Summary: In a world filled with magic, wonder and intrigue... a man had been banished unfairly. The Wanderer continues to walk upon the land, going wherever the wind takes him. Until such a time when he is called back home. Those who had deserted him is now in need of him desperately. However he doesn't forgive or forget easily. He will regain and take everything, even if the world has to be brought down upon it's knees.

SEBKLAINE

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of the cast or anything associated with it. However I did come up with this story's plot and any original characters. I also took the idea of a society that is not human and human co-existing together from inuyasha, anything else that might resemble the show is not mine. Everything else however is mine. Oh and you can also think of the world of spirited away where magic co-exists with the human world.

O

O

Author's Note: Hello to those of you who has read this story a year ago and to all the new readers. I've just re-posted all the chapters again because I've made little changes in each chapter. However this time around I haven't had time to take out all the smut scenes from my stories so that it goes according to 's policy. If my profile gets deleted again, then oh well, and I'm not going to make a new one. Other than being on LJ (the link to my stories is on my author's page), I've also relocated all of my stories to AO3 ( ) and I'm under arya_arsay there. And yes, I don't have to cut my smut there. So though I love you all, like many authors before me I've gotten sick of this site. All the works posted here are amazing but the restrictions on authors are not fare in my mind.

Anyway, instead of going on a rant just wanted to tell you that since I won't be sensoring my work in this site anymore I might get kicked out again. You can always find me on Facebook, LJ or AO3.

Oooo

Oooo

O

O

O

o

Few more notes about the story.

Some technologies don't exist, or is only available for the rich. The Absconditus use magic for a lot of things and the human have other less effective ways and they also buy magical items from absconditus's which help them with daily tasks. Like plumbing is available, and it's not the dark ages or anything. Think of humans as less knowledgeable and the Absconditus as more advanced than us by a couple of centuries, but with magic instead of technology. And remember that characters are very OOC.

And yes I know that this story probably has some things that might be similar with Latent Nature, but it will be different. I wanted to write a completely AU story.

O

O

Warnings: AU, Cotton candy fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Threesome (IMPORTANT….. Hardcore Klaine shippers might not like this because this is SEBKLAINE). Non-con, Romance, BDSM, Fantasy, Supernatural and violence. DARK KURT MPREG. Like seriously. ANIMALS characteristics. Another race… Etc. Also last names will be changed as well. Also characters will be OOC, like seriously, Kurt, Sebastian and pretty much everyone else. So don't complain later.

O

**Taming The Wanderer**

O

O

Before we start on our new journey, there are some facts about this world that you need to know. Wandering in the dark without a light is never pleasant after all. So let us start.

Long ago when humans were evolving there was another race that also came to be at the same time. They were the ancient, the wise, the strong, the caring, the cruel, the violent, the animalistic and the rulers in the end. Thousands of times stronger than humans, a hundred times better at surviving in the wild. And then there was the magic, oh the terrible wonderful magic they possessed.

They were, they are and they will forever be the Absconditus.

A race so similar looking to the humans yet completely different. They were in tune with nature, carriers of the wind, barer of magic, and the ruler of lands.

Of course they had were hundred and thousands of wars with human in the early ages, until the Absconditus became tired of all the fighting and took over the land totally. However unlike the humans they had no desire to decimate those they considered to be below them. So instead treaties were created to give humans rights and not simply turn them all into slaves.

Perhaps a bit more is needed to be explained about this race before we say anything else. The Absconditus are genetically supreme to humans. Their genes mutated in such a way that it changed the whole world and the future tilted. This race could not be considered to be humans despite the similar physical characteristics. The facial features were all the same except that the Absconditus tended to be absolutely beautiful, in one way or another. Though that had changed over the centuries and the race adapted and looked more human and only the royal and nobles had that supernatural beautiful quality. Still there was no denying the fact that if you saw someone that took your breath away, it was likely that they were a part of the supreme race. Other than that the unique markings each individual possessed on the left side of their faces near the eye, also differentiated them.

Physical differences were not what had kept the Absconditus at the top of the pyramid. No it was several other factors. A human may be lucky to live up to a hundred years, yet an absconditus in average lived up to 3000 years, some even reached 4000 years. The clear difference was a good indicator of the huge difference in genetics. Anyway, there were many unique things the race possessed, such as a clear connection to nature. Each absconditus were part of an animal, they inherited some of the characteristics and powers of the creature. It wasn't something that was inherited but something that the individual was born with; it was the animal that chose the man. When they reached maturity at the age of 16, the individual had the power to turn into their animal form. But the interesting thing was that it was when in their human physical form that the race was most powerful. Speaking of power, it was an odd thing. There was no predicting as to who would posses the most power, strength or magic wise. Nature was whimsical and did as she pleased. Of course the offspring of two powerful mates were often the most extraordinary. Other than that the Absconditus tended to age until they reached the year they are the most attractive, when they're in the prime time of their life. It's usually around the age of 16-26. After that they were like a frozen picture until the last five hundred years of their life when they would start to age again though at a slower rate than humans.

Now as for magic, all absconditus possessed some sort of magic. Abilities and power level varied from person to person. Some were able to heal, some were able to predict the future, some able to move the earth, etc. There really was no telling as to how many powers were out there in the world. With such a diverse and powerful race, you would've thought that they would have killed off each other long ago. However they were not human after all. The Absconditus loved warfare, the hunt and fighting but they also loved music, the arts and philosophy. It was a complex race, but above all they were intelligent. There was no reason for them to kill each other. The world was divided and countries were ruled by the kings, the firstborn, and the most powerful offspring of the Royal family. That was all there was to it. Humans made the situation more complicated but they were given villages and places to live. They paid the tax and everything was alright. Yes there was rebellion from time to time, but it was only those who were foolish that acted out. The Absconditus were wise after all; they had no time for human drama. Only the absolute minimum taxation was put into place, there was no need to mix with humans. The supreme race preferred to have their own drama, and not get involved in the lives of these dirty creatures.

It did work for awhile until an odd phenomenon started to occur. A new race or you could say a mix was created, from the mating between a human and an absconditus. They were named half-lings, and other filthy names for the first couple of centuries. Until the sorcerers discovered something interesting. The half breeds were very fertile, both the male and female. If mated with a pureblood their offspring's would end up being pure as well, not to mention extremely strong. If mated with a human however, there would be no children, because the human seed could not fertilize the half-breeds. Purebloods were able to carry children as well, however it was a lot harder for them.

Anyway, so those who were ostracized before had suddenly become revered in the Absconditus society. Of course at first for a couple of centuries there was a dark time where the mixed were just used as breeding cattle, until it was put to a stop by an agreement among the countries, giving the race more rights. A few more changes happened over the centuries and we come to now. Half-breeds are a prize, or revered if they are noble in blood. If noble families had a half-ling in the family, the individual was often used to bind two families together, which was an immense prestige for the individual used in the treaty.

However there were those out in the streets who had been the result of a random night of passion, those poor souls still suffered when secretly sold as slaves, or kept as possessions. Actions were being taken to change such circumstances, but there were always those who were less fortunate. It was interesting that the half-breeds were practically conditioned to believe that they were lesser in anyway. Because they happened to live just as long as purebloods, and were just as powerful. Times has changed things of course. There were half-breed in the noble families, and even the royal families now. They were raised up to believe that they were the jewel of nature, only born to be lavished with attention. So there was two completely sides of the spectrum in the world.

Ah! One might wonder how half-breeds were distinguished from the purebloods or the humans. Well the interesting fact about them is that their animal nature is always partially visible. Such as having ears and a tail, feathers or scales at the nape of the neck, and other such indications. And they did not have the markings that the purebloods possessed. The past for that race was dark, however situations had become a lot more tolerable now. They had their own rights and place in society. And the unfortunate ones were the same as those purebloods who were poor or the humans that were. So they became no different from other individuals except that if they were in such unfortunate situation, they tended to be taken advantage of.

Now let us continue onto happier topics. There are around 20 countries in the world. However the kings and queens does not have the same amount of power of course. Some has more and some has less, all depending on the size, wealth and power of the country. Sometimes wars happened, and territories were taken over.

This story involves two specific countries, Antilities which has been ruled by the royal family of Micael and Cyrious which has been controlled by the Sybrian royal family. Each family had been ruling their country for hundreds of thousands of years. Antilites and Cyrious are neighbouring countries, and for the past few centuries Antilities had been extending it's borders. Both countries are large, powerful and influential in the world and are a part of the Council of Five, which consisted of the most important countries in the world. These five countries helped to govern the rest of the world in that they advised, sent help and was present when treaties were made. While Antilites has been strong for it's fertile soil and plentiful game and food, Cyrious was instead rich in minerals, metals, jewel mines and technology. At times the countries were at odds and at times the best of friends. However in the past couple of years trouble had been brewing. Smuggling of goods and crime had increased. Both countries blamed the other, not noticing the real enemy. What they weren't aware of was how the situation could escalate and change the lives of everyone in the world.

A series of events will soon change the course of history, and bring out the one man that had been exiled due to his dark nature, kept away from his rightful inheritance, thrown away in fear of the unknown. He's the man that can change the world for good or bring it down to its knees.

Prophesies do not just exist, sometimes they are fulfilled.

OOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooO ooooooooooo Ooooooooooo o oooooooooo ooooooooo

A lone stranger rode on his horse, seeming to be in no hurry even though the sky had darkened a few hours ago when the sun went down. He was headed towards a nearby village that was in Cyrious, near the borders of Antilites. He wasn't particularly interested in the village; he just had to feed his horse and perhaps get a night of sleep and a plate of food. The stranger carried no heavy baggage except for a threadbare bag. A heavy black cloak covered the man (he has to be man with his imposing hight and aura), and certainly showing no facial features, especially when the heavy hood was thrown overtop of the head. The horse he rode on looked strong and healthy, with a rich dark brown coat of fur.

The figure paused when he could see flickering lights in the distance. Then he urged his ride on with a soft pat to the mane.

OOOOoooooooo ooooooooooo oooooooooo oooooooooo ooooooooo OOOOo

It was late into the night when the inn owner heard a knock on the door. With groggy eyes he opened the door, ready to yell at whoever was outside. His voice died before it could start when he saw the dark shadow looming over him. The man cloaked in black was extremely tall. It wasn't the height that intimidated the inn owner, no sir, he'd seen plenty of menacing muscled figures during his lifetime. No it was the aura of power the man gave off without having done a single thing or spoken a single word.

Thomas gulped, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"W-what c-can I do for yo-you, kind sir?"

The man pointed to something behind him. Not wanting to displease the man, Thomas hesitantly peeked over to see a horse standing out near the barn.

A soft musical voice spoke, and it took a moment for Thomas to realize that the beautiful sound came from the cloaked figure.

"Good evening to you. I apologize for waking you up so late into the night. However I'm in need of a room, also my horse will need some food and shelter."

Thomas stared for a moment as dread slowly filled him. Oh he was familiar with the Absconditus, they were everywhere. Some of them lived in their village, many visited and they were the main customers for the humans who sold them various handmade items and delicacies. Some of them acted like they owned the world, some of them were quiet and humble, other were a little brutish. Sometimes fights occurred, but the Absconditus usually let off because they didn't want to get into trouble with their strict law makers. The Absconditus enforcers were the most frightening of them all, after all. But Thomas even had contacts with enforcers.

So there weren't many things in the world that frightened an experienced man like Thomas, and he certainly shouldn't be scared of a man who sounded like he was singing every time he talked. Yet for some reason he could barely speak. Thomas had a feeling in his gut that this seemingly harmless polite stranger was perhaps he most dangerous man that had crossed his path.

When Thomas realised that he'd been quiet for too long, he started to stutter. "Oh OH, s-sorry s-sir! Of co-course we h-have a room for you! And I'll take care of your h-horse right a-away!" The plump man quickly hurried to the counter, searching for the key to the best room he had at the moment. It should be clean. Sighing in relief when he spotted it, Thomas held it up proudly.

"Sir! This here, it's the room upstairs at the end of the hall. I hope you'll like the room. A-and would you appreciate some dinner? We have some leftover stew from tonight, and garlic bread as well. I could bring something over for you if you'd like" Thomas had finally been able to calm down, his fight or flight mode had settled. He could tell that he stranger was definitely dangerous, however if such people wanted to harm him then they wouldn't be wasting time.

A pale hand reached out from the long sleeves to take the key. The musical voice spoke once more, the tone a little gentler "I would like to have some of that stew, thank you. You can call me Kurt if you want to. May I know how much it will cost to stay for perhaps a week?"

Thomas gaped a little as he was given a name, feeling as if he'd been privileged. He felt awkward though, he didn't know if the stranger would get angry with the price, if he could he'd let the man stay for free but it would harm his business. "Ummm… sir… ummm it-it-it's ummm…"

Seeing the clear hesitation and fear in the man's voice, the cloaked figure dropped a single golden coin in front of Thomas. This certainly snapped the man's attention as he gaped at the coin.

"Sir Kurt! I can't take this much from you… it's too much for my humble establishment!" And it was. Even if Thomas included food for the man and things for the horse, Kurt could stay at this place for at least six months with that kind of money.

Kurt strode away, walking towards the stairway to the room he'd been assigned, leaving with "Take it Mr. Thomas, I just expect good service for me and my horse for the rest of the week."

Thomas gaped at the generosity of the man before he gasped; realizing that he'd never told the man his name. Yes, the stranger was definitely an individual of the supreme race.

OOOOOOOOooooooo ooooooooo oooooooo ooooooooo oooooooooo

When Thomas went to bed that night, he felt as if fortune had finally looked in his direction. Yes the man was very strange, but he was also polite. After Thomas had made sure the horse was comfortable and had enough to eat, he'd gone to heat dinner with the expensive enchantment he'd bought a month ago. For the luxury he'd had to do pinch the funds a little, however with the payment from Kurt, if he wanted to he'd be able to buy at least ten enchantment and still have quite a bit of spare money left.

Pleased he'd taken the stew, some bread, cheese and fruits up to the room. Kurt had seemed to be pleased by Thomas's thoughtfulness. In turn Thomas himself had been happy when he returned to bed; feeling that he'd made the right choice when he decided to provide Kurt's service himself and not wake the maid and barn boy to do the job.

OOOOOo ooooooooo oooooooooo OOOOOOO oooooooooo OOOOOOOO

Blaine yawned tired as he woke up from the short amount of sleep he'd gotten. Blinking sleepily he got out of the pile of hay that was his bed, adjusting and making sure that his hat was on the top of his head. He felt dirty and gross but it will take at least another week before he gathered enough money for both a bath at the local bathing house and have enough money to spare for food.

It would be easier if he had a permanent job instead of doing odd chores here and there. In fact he wouldn't even have a place to stay if the local inn keeper didn't allow him to stay in the barn at night for free. It was a little uncomfortable and the place was smelly, but he'd gotten used to it by now. At age 17, Blaine was just glad that he'd been able to survive in the streets for so long, especially when he was just a homeless street rat. Sometimes he wished that his mother hadn't died and that his father had stuck around to take care of him. But them Blaine had learned early enough that wishing didn't get a boy anything.

Quickly he slipped on his worn out shoes, shivering a little as the cold air met his skin. He wondered if he'd be able to save enough money to buy a second hand sweater, the coats were way too expensive. Dreaming of being in a warm room, Blaine scuttled over to the milk store. He had deliveries to make.

Unlike the other street urchins, Blaine was a little lucky. He'd lived in this village his whole life, so the people knew him. Overtime Blaine had gotten them to trust him, so they knew that he'd do his job honestly. Even though Blaine was poor as dirt, he still had integrity. And unfortunately he was very generous too. He would've long ago saved enough money for a good coat if he didn't share his hard earned pay with others when he saw their misfortune. Some took advantage of his nature, but the poor innocent boy was oblivious to their manipulations.

OOOOOOOOO oooooo oooooooooo oooooooooo oooooooo o

Kurt woke up when the light hit his eyelids. He was glad that he'd taken a bath the night before. It was a cold morning, even though the sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was at least near noon. It seemed that winter was going to come early this year. Hmmm, perhaps he'd leave earlier for the south this year.

Groaning a bit he got up, slowly dressing himself. He had a few things to purchase, perhaps a new coat as well, this one had become threadbare. Kurt smirked a bit, thinking back to the days when he used to care about what he wore. Those days were long gone, now the days were just fuelled with a desire to pass the time until he could once again return to his rightful place. Though roaming the lands all over did hold a certain appeal. Perhaps this year he should visit some of the villages in Antilities. That country being in the south was definitely warmer not to mention it wasn't very far away either. He could take the train there, travel in comfort a bit. While it felt good to ride in the wilderness on horseback, it did get a little troubling for his back.

The landlord Thomas nearly bent over backwards trying to serve him when he went downstairs, asking if he wanted any breakfast or lunch. Kurt denied, saying that he'd be back for an early supper. The people around the lounge were starting to stare, and he'd never liked getting looks from others. It brought out his nastier instincts, where he wondered how they'd like it if he gouged their eyes out. Kurt often wondered how they'd react if he told them what he wanted to do. Chuckling to himself, Kurt made his way across the village deciding against taking Achelous, his horse out with him. He strangely felt like walking today.

First he went to the medicine shop, getting a couple of poultice and other herbs that came in handy for colds and such. Of course emergency supply was also a good thing. The women in the shop were more than happy to help, constantly asking if he needed anything until Kurt growled a little. That shut those bitches right up. However he was glad that the shop was managed by an absconditus, meant that everything was of the highest quality possible.

As he paid for the items he commented to the delicately featured woman, "You have a nice shop. Some of these herbs are quite hard to find. I'm surprised that this kind of quality could be found in this small village."

The little woman stared up at Kurt, startled to find the intimidating stranger talking to her. Even though she knew that he was of the same race as her, she could tell that he had a much higher position. The shabby clothes didn't mean shit in this situation, especially with the way he easily handed her a gold coin. As she gave back the change she replied "Ummm, we ha-have a lot of visitors in this town. It's small but the people passing the borders often stop here to rest. It makes it a good place to do business."

Kurt nodded and thanked her softly before leaving the store quietly. As he rounded the corner, he stopped when he heard a small noise, a distressed cry. It reminded Kurt of a kitten and even though he wanted to walk away, he couldn't resist. He did happen to love cats, he thought they were adorable.

OOOOOo oooooo Ooooooooo ooooooo OOOO ooooooo OOOOOO ooooooo

Blaine was having a good day. He'd delivered all the milk, all the bread and the meat to all the households. In the process he'd also received a few tips. With the amount of money he'd collected, Blaine was happy to know that he'd be able to take a shower today if he wanted to and wash his clothes too. But instead he was going to put the money together and buy that sweater he'd seen the other day. He hoped that the kind lady at the shop would be there instead of the mean man. The kind lady always gave things to him for a cheaper price.

As Blaine skipped down the streets he was stopped on his way by two burly men. He shivered as he recognized and Mr. Neateo, they both looked young but were at least a hundred years old. They were both absconditus and they were mean as well. Both of them were good friends and owned a part of the stores in the town. Blaine tried to avoid them as much as he could. Every time those two saw Blaine, they would proposition him, offering him money to spend the night with them. If Blaine wasn't known around town by a couple of people, he was sure they would've made him their slave. Blaine didn't want to think about what would happen if that situation occurred.

Squeaking a quick hello, Blaine tried to walk away. However his arm was grasped by a meaty strong one. Blaine shrunk in terror, he hoped that he'd be able to escape safely today.

Woodchuck and Neateo chuckled as they watched the small boy tremble in terror. They've been trying to get at this boy for a long time. The only reason hadn't fucked the child yet was because he was well known around town and because the human laws would get them in trouble. The enforcer around this area was a little strict. However that bastard was on vacation for two weeks and a replacement had arrived that was a lot more forgiving of such instances.

Woodchuck stroked the soft skin of Blaine's cheeks, feeling the need to take the boy home. "Still resisting Blaine? Why bother, you know that we'll have you sooner or later."

Blaine stuttered in terror "P-please le-let me go!" the two men were not bad looking but Blaine didn't want anything to do with them.

Neateo growled and they dragged the boy to a nearby alley, it lead to a narrow abandoned street that they could take to reach one of their homes. Now was the perfect chance to take advantage of the boy. Blaine was a little dirty, but hosing the boy down should do the job before they took him.

When Blaine realized what was happening he started to struggle, crying out.

"Please let me g-go! P-please!"

Woodchuck and Neateo got a little frustrated when the boy wiggled around, struggling to get away. The little body apparently contained a lot of strength for a mere human. Finally getting really suspicious Neateo shoved away the hat that was always on top to the boys' wild curly hair. Both of them gasped when they saw the drooping soft furry black ears, and soon enough they smiled in delight.

Blaine was horrified when he noticed that they'd discovered his secret. "NO! Pl-please let me go!"

He struggled wildly but it was no use against the two muscled burly man that held him.

Neateo laughed "Ha! If only we knew this before! Fuck you're a half-breed! And you're an abandoned one too! No one is going to fucking care if you disappear."

Woodchuck trailed a hand lustily down that small body, looking at the Blaine with feral eyes.

"We're gonna fuck you so hard tonight. I'm excited to think about whose kid you'll soon be carrying."

Neateo nodded in agreement. This certainly made everything better; it would be much easier to convince the temporary enforcer to overlook this whole incident if he knew the boy was a half-breed. The guy would probably want a turn too in fact.

Blaine wanted to die, he'd rather die than be the plaything for these two pigs. He'd hidden this secret for all of his life, knowing that if he was caught by the wrong hands that his fate would be worse than death. He gave them a hard shove and started to run, only to be pushed back against the alley wall.

Neateo growled in impatience, and addressed Woodchuck "Hey lets just fuck the kid right here, he'll calm down after a round." Nodding in agreement they advanced towards the boy as Blaine whimpered, crying out at his misfortune. He quickly slid down to the floor, pulling his knees up and curling into a ball against the wall, putting his head down. He didn't want this to happen to hi. Fearing the worst Blaine sobbed his little heart out.

When they started to touch him Blaine only cried louder, clutching himself tightly. They were trying to get his clothes off, and he was going to stop them in anyway he could, even if it wasn't very effective. Blaine wanted to puke as those hands trailed down his body, feeling as if he was being tainted by their touch even with a layer of cloth between them. Blaine had never let anyone touch him sexually, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet! He didn't want his first time to be with these people.

Those hands froze however when they heard a soft lyrical voice address them from the mouth of the alley.

"Good morning gentlemen. May I ask what you're doing to that poor boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shit, You're not a cat?

O

O

Now usually coming upon a complicated situation, Kurt would just walk away if it wasn't his problem. And the concept certainly applied in this situation. When he'd come to see if the cry was that of a distressed cat, he had become disappointed to find two men looming over some small figure in the back of the alley. He was nearly going to leave when he'd heard the two men laughing, and the figure whimpering in terror.

He'd stopped at the sound of condensing, arrogant laughter. If there was anything Kurt liked to do to pass time, it was putting confused men in their right places. Those two pigs had no right to sound as if they were god's gift on earth. And from the way they were talking those men obviously thought that the boy would enjoy being violated, more so because he was a half-breed.

So Kurt decided that there was nothing wrong with having a little fun. He walked towards them with easy steps.

"Good morning gentlemen. May I ask what you're doing to that poor boy?"

Kurt saw their backs stiffen as they turned around, revealing two Absconditus. And from their aura they appeared to be pretty young as well, around 300 years more or less. Kurt then took a look at the boy on the ground. The figure was little and curled up tight, trying to protect itself. It was dark, but Kurt could see two fuzzy ears set in the middle of long wild curly hair. Ignoring the scared boy, he focused back on the two men that had a menacing look on their face.

When they heard a voice interrupt them, Woodchuck and Neateo turned to face a hooded figure in a dark cloak. It was only a single man and the two of them were influential in this area, if the man didn't cooperate, they could always rough him up a little.

Neateo spoke up first "If you know what's good for you, you neither saw nor heard anything. Go along to wherever you were headed and leave us to our business." Woodchuck gave a grunt in agreement, thought he was getting a really bad feeling.

Kurt giggled a little, "I'm sorry, for a second there I thought you were threatening me. Could you two please just leave before any accidents happen?"

Neateo was going to retort but Woodchuck stopped him, turning to Kurt "Look, if you want a piece of him too, we'll let you have him after we're done. We've got first dibs after all. And if you're here to make trouble, know that you won't go unscathed."

Woodchuck watched as the figure seemed to tilt their head to the side, before the soft voice said "Last warning boys…" His grip had loosened on Neateo and the man lounged towards the stranger. It was almost in slow motion that Woodchuck watched the proceedings.

Neoteo was only two inches away from the man when the stranger lifted only a finger and simply touched the mean on the chest, a mere brush on the cloth. Then a violent pulse rippled through Neoteo, it looked like the man was hit by something invisible as he was pushed back, his body falling to the ground, not moving. Woodchuck stared horrified, feeling the desire to just run. He'd never seen anything like that before, or such power. He sucked in a breath when the figure advanced, speaking nonchalantly.

"Unfortunately he's not dead. I was very gentle, and you may be able to save him if you take him to the doctor on time. I promise not to harm you if you take him and leave now."

Kurt watched as the man ran with his friend on his back. He wondered about his actions, trying to find an answer as to why he had been so merciful. Usually he would've painted the walls with blood. Shrugging off his odd behaviour, Kurt leaned down towards the small ball of boy on the dirty alley floor, reaching out the poke it with a finger. The boy hadn't looked up once this entire time, and had stayed just as he was.

Kurt watched amused when a shudder went through the tiny body at his simple touch "They're gone boy, you might want to go back home."

Blaine hesitantly started to lift his head, he didn't know what his saviour had done, but the man had made those two pigs go away. Blaine had been so scared, and the fear, exhaustion and hysteria was catching up to him. He looked up to see a hooded man; no facial features were visible from within.

A little interested, Kurt saw the boy starting to move. Then the small head peaked out from beneath protective arms, and two big round watery golden green eyes peered up at him. Kurt winched when his heart thudded a little at the sight. Then the boy spoke in a trembling sweet voice "MBl-blaine. Th-thanks for s-save—" Before he could complete the sentence the poor soul fainted.

Kurt looked on, astonished at the audacity of the boy. Here he'd bothered to save the child, and it had fainted right after. What was Kurt supposed to do now? He could leave this 'Blaine' in the alley, but then again he didn't want the boy to be raped right after Kurt had saved him. That would be a generosity wasted. Kurt wasn't generous often to begin with as it was.

Sighing a bit, Kurt leaned down to pick up the tiny boy. Surprisingly the boy looked like he was barely five feet tall. He was very light in Kurt's arm, warm and delicate Thought the boy smelled a bit, but then Kurt shouldn't really expect street urchins to smell like flowers. As they left the dark alley, Kurt looked down once more and groaned a bit.

It was the first time that he got a good look at the boy's furry ears. They were long, black, floppy and soft looking, with a tender pink inside.

Kurt groaned and murmured "Not only did I not get to save a kitten… But this boy is a bunny… a freaking bunny… he couldn't even be half cat."

OOOOOO oooooo OOOOOOO oooooooo OOOOOOO oooooooo OOOO

Thomas was cleaning up the tables. Everyone had finished lunch and had gone for some sightseeing, or to purchase items. It was then that the doors slammed open. He looked up to see that Sir Kurt was back after only an hour. Thomas gasped when he saw the man cradling a small body.

He hurried up to them, wondering what was going on. When Kurt saw Thomas he gave a sigh of relief. "Mr. Thomas! Here take the boy and give him a bath. I believe he's not injured, and has just fainted. It seems this town is full of bullies. I came upon him surrounded by two men. Anyway, what are you waiting for, take him!"

Relieved that Kurt hadn't been the one to injure what seemed like a half-breed, Thomas took the boy from the man. Then Thomas gasped "OH MY! This is young Blaine! Oh, the boy is a half-ling? No wonder he never took off his hat, the poor kid!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow "You know this child?"

Thomas nodded vigorously "Yes, I've known the boy since he was a tiny thing, not that he'd grown much. I let him sleep in the barn for free, and he does chores around town to feed himself."

Thomas wasn't in the habit of helping street urchins, but the look Blaine had that one day… the boy had asked for a little bread, promising that he would work for it… Well Thomas couldn't help himself. He'd told Blaine that he could sleep in the barn and he'd leave the boy leftovers if there was any. Blaine had never given him any trouble in all these years. Now the poor boy had been discovered and was possibly in danger.

Kurt shrugged "Well give the boy a place to clean himself, and give him food as well. When that is done, you can send him on his way." With a last lingering glance towards the small sweet face, Kurt left the inn, leaving to finish his shopping.

Ooooo oooooo oooooo oooooo OOOOO ooooooo OOOOOO

It took Thomas a couple of minutes before he was able to wake the boy up with a few drops of water. Blaine groaned as he blinked up, seeing that he was in a simple room. Turning his head, he saw the worried gaze of Mr. Thomas. Gasping, Blaine sat up, looking around frantically, hand on his head feeling that the hat was gone.

Thomas tried to calm the boy down "Hey don't panic Blaine. It's only me here. Sir Kurt brought you in, and I took you directly here. No one saw those ears. What happened to ye boy?"

Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he remembered the events of the afternoon. He talked as silent tears raced down his cheeks "Oh n-no Mr. Thomas. Ot-others know now, that I'm a half-ling. Mr. Woodchuck and Mr. Neateo cornered me today, they tr-tried to drag me off and my hat fell off in the struggle. They said that no one would c-care if I disappeared. The-they were going to do something terrible when that man came and s-saved me." By then the little boy was sobbing, his tiny body heaving with the force.

Horrified Thomas patted Blaine on the back, trying to think what the whole event could mean for the boy. "Dear god, if they know then the whole town will know in a few days. Or they'll be sure to come back for you. Even I won't be able to save you dear boy."

Blaine shivered as he realized the full extent of the situation. The stranger had saved him once, but he'd no longer be protected in the village, especially since those two now knew his bloodline status. They would definitely be back for revenge, and no one would be able to protest much. The human wouldn't interfere and there weren't many Absconditus that would care, those two were pretty powerful in this town. Blaine curled up, knowing that if Mr. Thomas had been there today instead of the stranger; that Thomas might have protested, but that even the man would've left when threatened.

Blaine peered up at Mr. Thomas wondering "W-who was that m-man … the one that sa-saved me? I didn't get to pr-properly thank h-him."

Mr. Thomas looked at Blaine and had a look as if he was in deep thought. "Oh that was Sir Kurt. He came last night and is apparently staying for a week. I don't really know much about him, I guess he's just passing through this place. He's out right now, told me to give you a bath and food then to send you on your way. I'm guessing a man like him isn't exactly waiting around for you to come to thank him. The important thing in this situation is to consider what you will be doing?"

Blaine had a miserable look on his face. "I… I don't know. I g-guess I'll have to le-leave."

When he looked at Mr. Thomas, Blaine noticed the grave look the man had on his face. Blain knew exactly what the other was thinking about. The nearest town were at least 50 miles away. Without money, proper food, or transportation… there would be no way for Blaine to get there. And even if he did get there with 's help, there was only a small chance that he would be able to survive. Not to mention if those two pigs wanted revenge bad enough, they would send people to look for Blaine, knowing that the boy couldn't have gone far.

Blaine hid his face on his knees, tears coming unbidden to his eyes once again.

After a while Mr. Thomas interrupted Blaine's thoughts, sounding very excited. "I have an idea Blaine! Though I don't know if it's even a good one. Anyway what do you think of Sir Kurt?"

Blaine blushed; he didn't really remember much about the stranger. After all he hadn't seen the mans face, but just before he'd totally passed out, he remembered that strong arms had picked him up. For the first time in Blaine's life, he'd felt safe and warm in those arms.

Blaine stammered as he replied "W-well I thi-think he's a n-nice man…"

Thomas was surprised that Blaine seemed to like the man instead of being scared of Kurt. It was good for the plan though "Well that's good actually. He's well… I don't know much about him, but he seems to be a powerful man. Not to mention since he saved you, we can tell that he has a good heart too. I'm not sure if he'll agree, but perhaps you could go along with him! If you're under his protection, no one would dare to harm you."

Blaine's eyes were wide, and hope was starting to appear in them. "Bu-but will he ta-take me? And wh-why would he?"

Thomas frowned "Well we won't know the answer unless if we ask. Not to mention we'll have to think of something else if he doesn't agree. But you could be his servant Blaine. Maybe he'd appreciate having someone do the menial chores when he's wandering the lands."

Blaine thought of a second then had a determined expression on his face as he looked at Thomas.

"I will try my best to make him agree Mr. Thomas. I have to go with him. Even if he is not a… a good man. I think he's a lot better than those pigs."

Thomas nodded "Well, we can meet him when he gets back. We'll give him some time to freshen up, and then you and I can take his dinner to him. By the way boy, he wanted you to be cleaned and fed. Let's get that done."

Blaine started to get out the money he had on him, holding up a few cooper coins to Mr. Thomas.

"I think th-this is enough for a bath, and ma-maybe some bread."

Thomas grimaced as he pushed the money away. He'd always felt bad for the boy. Blaine was such a good and honest child and the poor kid was stuck in such a situation. "Kid, Sir Kurt is paying for everything. And even if he wasn't I still wouldn't have taken you money. Now come along! I bought a pair of pants and a shirt the other day for my son. They're too small and tight on him. The boy is growing like a weed I tell you, and he's only 12! Anyway, let's not put those to waste, I was planning to give them to you anyway."

OOOO oooo OOOOO oooooooo OOOOOOO oooooo

Kurt pushed the door open with his feet. He'd bought too many things today, but then again the items would be necessary for a trip to the south. Even the nearest town from here was miles away, and it was only after a stop there would he reach the Antilities border. He had decided against taking the train after all, so it would take him longer to reach Antilities.

Mr. Thomas rushed to the door when he saw all the packages Kurt was carrying. Quickly he took most of them, going ahead to put them in the room. When Kurt entered the room, Thomas stood by the door, nervously wringing his hand.

Kurt turned towards Thomas and the man spoke up. "Sir Kurt, when would you like me to bring dinner up? Do you want to bathe first?"

Kurt turned away as he peered into one of the bags, "Bring me dinner in half an hour. I should be finished by then."

Thomas nodded, and then gathered the courage to say "Very well Sir… Also I just wanted to say that there was something I would like to discuss with you. But that can wait till dinner time." Thomas then quickly left, shutting the door quietly.

Kurt was amused, wondering what the old man would have to say to him.

Oooo oooooo ooooooo oooooooo oooooooooo oooooooooo ooo

Half an hour later, Thomas came back up, with Blaine holding onto Kurt's dinner. Thomas motioned for Blaine to stay back until he called the boy in. He then knocked on the door, opening it only when Kurt told him to come in.

Thomas slipped inside, feeling nervous. But that transformed into shock when he took a look at Kurt. The man was no longer wearing his heavy black cloak. Instead Kurt was in form fitting pants and a deep green shirt. The black cloak had been replaced by a white one instead, this made of a much lighter material, it had a shiny transparent quality to it but Kurt' face was still hidden in shadows. The deep hood of course was pulled over completely, but now Thomas could see a pale throat and the edge of a strong jaw.

Thomas snapped out of it when he realized that he was staring. Clearing his throat he started to speak.

"Sir, I have your dinner. Also… would you like for me to come back after?...to talk to you… about that matter?"

Kurt shook his head, "If you've already eaten then feel free to discuss whatever it is on your mind while I have my supper." Thomas sighed in relief; he knew that if Kurt refused Blaine, then they'd have to get the boy away from here soon. No reason to waste time in that case.

Thomas then opened the door to let Blaine in.

Oooooo ooooo ooooooo ooooo ooooo oooooo ooo

Blaine had been terrified on the other side of the door. He didn't know what was going to become of him if this Sir Kurt refused to take him in as a servant. He trembled as he walked inside. Only when Thomas introduced him did the boy look across at the man that had saved him.

Immediately he sucked in a breath, feeling the hammering in his chest grow louder, this time from an unknown emotion. There wasn't much of the stranger that he could see, except for his tall strong frame, the peak of smooth porcelain skin and the strong jaw. A hint of full coral lips peeked out once in awhile.

Blaine wanted to look away, but there was just something about the man that was attracting him. His heartbeat was loud and hurried. There was also a fluttering in his stomach. It was ridiculous considering that he had yet to even see the man. So Blaine hurried over, gently setting the tray on top of the table that Kurt was sitting behind. Afterwards, he shuffled back, sitting down on the floor by the door.

Kurt watched the boy as he settled down in the corner. He had not expected to see the bunny again, and when Blaine had walked in, Kurt's heart had done that funny thing again. He wondered if it was some sort of sickness. Either way the boy looked much better now that the dirt was gone from his skin and hair, and Kurt guessed that Thomas had given the boy new clothes apparently and a haircut too.

Thomas cleared his throat then Kurt asked what was going on. Nervously he began to explain everything; about the danger the boy was in, the offer of being Kurt's servant and how there was no other way for Blaine. Thomas didn't leave any details out, thinking that the truth was the best way to go. He also mentioned the boy's many talents and how trustworthy he was. By the time Thomas finished, the poor man was panting.

The whole time Thomas talked and explained the situation, Kurt was watching Blaine. He had expected the child to look reluctant about the proposal being laid towards Kurt, however the bunny seemed to be relieved, as if Kurt was going to save the boy.

Kurt chuckled in his mind, thinking how he was probably 1000 times worse than those men in the alley. The boy had no clue what he wanted. Kurt felt that he had a little more generosity left in him, so he was going to explain to the bunny just how much of a bad idea it was. Not to mention he didn't really need a servant.

Thomas waited nervously for Sir Kurt to make a decision, and stiffened when Kurt started to talk.

"Mr. Thomas, would you mind leaving me and Blaine alone? It's his life that will be changing, so I'd like to talk to him privately. After we are done, I will come to you myself to inform you about my choice."

Reluctantly Mr. Thomas walked towards the door, giving Blaine a look as the boy stared at Kurt with wide eyes. He stopped when Kurt called out.

"Oh and Mr. Thomas, I don't like it when people eavesdrop."

Thomas gave a quick nod as he hurried outside, deciding that he might as well attend to the other customers and get some work done.


	3. Chapter 3

I Would Still Choose You

O

O

Blaine trembled as he was left alone with this stranger. His heart was still beating extremely fast and he wondered what Kurt might have to talk to him about. Kurt was pulled away from the table, as he had finished eating a little while ago.

Kurt looked at Blaine, a little amused that the obviously scared bunny thought he would be able to withstand Kurt for prolonged amounts of time.

"Go sit on the sofa, there's no reason for you to be uncomfortable for this discussion."

Blaine timidly looked up at Kurt, and then he slowly stood up, making his way towards the sofa. In the meanwhile Kurt was already becoming a little impatient. With strong strides he made his way across and sat on the other side, turning to look at the boy. Blaine had scooted to the end of the sofa by then.

Inwardly Kurt smirked as he spoke "So little Blaine, why would you suddenly be so eager to be the servant of a stranger? I know you're in danger, but have you thought of the fact that I might not be a nice man too? I will be truthful, you being saved was simply a by-product. I was just passing by when I heard them, their voices really annoyed me… and well there you have it."

Blaine couldn't help the twinge of disappointment that ran through him, but he still felt as if the stranger wasn't being completely honest, after all he could've just left Blaine in the alley instead off taking the boy back to the inn. Somehow the little boy found the courage to speak up "I..I'm 17 sir, and I'm a re-really good worker. I'll w-work hard for you, and you don't h-have to pay me. Pl-please sir, cou-could you take me with you?"

Kurt watched as those big golden eyes looked at him once more, glistening with tears as the boy squirmed, looking as if he needed a hug. One of the boy's small hands had come up to tug his ears.

Frowning Kurt reached out to pull the hand away, ignoring the boy's gasp. "You shouldn't hurt yourself." Then Kurt realized what he'd done. This really wasn't a good sign; it was as if god was dangling temptation right in front of his eyes in the form of an extremely young half-breed.

A little angry with himself and at this stubborn boy, Kurt snapped out, grasping the boys shoulder with one hand, while the other had a hold on the boy's chin. Blaine shivered in his grasp, wide innocent eyes looking at Kurt in confusion.

Kurt snarled "I have no need for a servant! And I am no better than those men. It would be wise if you left town tonight, because my claim on you will give you nothing but grief."

Blaine knew that any sane person by now would have fled, especially when they were in the grasp of such a dangerous man. Outside it was pitch black, the only thing illuminating the room was the various candles that had been placed throughout the chamber. By the candlelight, Blaine could see a little more of the man's features; the bottom half of the face he could see told him the man was finely boned and structured. Blaine was almost distracted from what Kurt was telling him, the boy was too focused on the musical quality of the man's voice. Only when the stranger shook him a little did Blaine snap out of it.

The child focused "S-sir! Pl-please there must be something I would be able to h-help you with. I co-could take care of your ho-horse, and I promise that I do n-not eat much!" Blaine had an earnest look on his face.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, knowing that that severity of the situation was not going through the boy's head. Quick as a snake Kurt pulled the boy towards him, shifting him into his lap. Blaine froze in the stranger's embrace, feeling the intense body heat even with all those layer of clothing. He was tucked underneath the man's chin, while long delicate fingers were splayed across his back and waist.

Blaine sucked in a breath; he'd never been this close to anyone before. His little heart nearly gave out at the strange excitement he was feeling. Kurt's hands were rubbing slow circles on his back; the other hand had slipped underneath the shirt's edge, caressing the soft skin of his side. Blaine whimpered, confused at the pleasure he was feeling, especially with a stranger taking such liberties.

"W-wh-what is h-happening sir?! Pl-please wh-what are you doing?!" Blaine shifted a little; he had a soft pink blush on his cheeks. As his body moved, it was pressed against the stranger's, hands trapped between their chests. Blaine could feel the hard plane of muscles that made up the man's torso, which vibrated as Kurt chuckled.

Having the soft, innocent little boy in his lap was arousing Kurt, and the man was sure that the child would soon feel it too. Despite having no access to luxuries his entire life, Blaine's skin was buttery soft and Kurt wanted to feel the boy all over.

Chuckling, Kurt brought his mouth closer to one of those droopy black ears, whispering "Do you not understand what it happening? I do not need a servant Blaine, however if I were to take you in, you'd be my… slave. I will use you Blaine… just as those men had intended to. But I would not take you just a couple of times; I will use and abuse you until all that remained within you is my essence. What if I decide to make you my breeding mare, would you be alright with that? I am giving you a chance to leave this path. I am not a nice man Blaine; you should not have any fantasies concerning me. The reality would break you."

With that Kurt wasn't able to resist anymore, he nosed down the boy's hair down to that soft neck. Blaine smelled delicious. Kurt smirked before he clutched the boy closer, pressing soft kisses coupled with hard sucks here and there. He was sure that there would be marks on that pale golden skin. The boy was a mess in his lap.

Blaine whimpered as the man started to taste him, it felt good but he didn't want it to be this way. He has always thought that any intimate touches would be done with someone that cared about him and whom he loved in turn.

Blaine couldn't stop the small moans coming out of his mouth, as he clutched desperately at the man's robes. He now knew exactly what the man would expect from him now, but his heart wasn't yet ready to believe it. No matter what Kurt said, Blaine knew that his saviour wasn't like those two pigs, yet it was true that the mysterious wanted the same thing from him. Blaine knew that he should be disgusted and should push this man away. But for some reason he wanted to pull the man closer.

Blaine has always trusted his instincts and while Sir Kurt's actions were dubious, his entire soul said that he should not part with this man. So between pants and moans, Blaine tried to speak "S-sir Kurt! Ohhh, hmmm Pl-please could you please ss-stop?! I have never done s-such things before.. oh oh… Pl-please sir. I.. I am willing.. but cou-could you slow d-down? Will you … oh god!...does this mean… will you t-take me as your s-slave?"

Kurt stiffened when he realized exactly what the boy had said. It wasn't often that he found individuals who couldn't sense danger. He was becoming angry at being ignored in the face of his generosity.

Kurt pulled away to look at the boy. Blaine was panting, eyes shut tight. The boy's lashes were long and cast small shadows upon his face. His lips had turned red from when the child had tried to muffle his cries; they were also shining a bit. Even when the boy was in pleasure, Kurt could tell that the child wasn't ready for such things and was forcing himself to stay on Kurt's lap when clearly the boy wanted to run away. The boy needed one more push then.

Blaine was relieved when Sir Kurt pulled away, thinking that his request had been granted. However his eyes snapped open when the man hissed, his voice cold as ice "Do you think I would listen to what a slave of mine would say? Your station would be beneath me Blaine; you would simply do my bidding. And if you are that eager to comply, why don't I give you a taste of what's to come? Since I certainly won't go easy on you if you become mine."

Kurt pushed himself away from the sofa, standing up to walk towards the wardrobe. Blaine watched the man's back, curious as to what would happen and gasped when Kurt pushed back his hood, unclasping the cloak. In the candlelight, Blaine could see rich dark chestnut hair falling across the man's nape as Kurt threw his cloak away. Then the man spoke again, his voice was dark and luscious with promise.

"Shed all your clothes, I want you on the bed. On your back, spread, and eager for me."

Blaine trembled, this was not going slow, it as super fast! He had never even kissed a man, and yet Kurt…Kurt wanted him that way right now. Blaine wanted to protest, but knew that if he did that any chances of leaving with the man would be gone. With anyone else Blaine would hope that maybe the man was just trying to scare him, but with Kurt Blaine knew that the man would take him.

Kurt waited, knowing that he would probably hear the door slamming soon, the innocent boy would never be able to go through with this. After all, this was exactly what Kurt would expect if Blaine came to travel with him. However the sound of clothes hitting the floor reached his ears and Kurt smirked, eyes glistening in pleasure. Leaning down Kurt unlaced his boots, putting the soft leathers away.

Then he turned to the sight awaiting him, and lust flashed through Kurt's eyes. The boy was on his bed, trembling like a leaf, fists clenched to his side, eyes shut tight. However the child had done just as Kurt had instructed him to, despite the clear reluctance, the boy was naked on the sheets.

Kurt drank in the sight of that small tight body; the golden skin had goose bumps over it, but looked softly delicious. The child was a bit on the thin side, but Kurt knew that a few daily meals would fix that. Like a buffet, Blaine was waiting for Kurt, and the man would have his fill. Blaine's legs were spread, thigh parted to give Kurt the view of a soft golden member, shadows between soft thighs hinting at a much greater pleasure.

Blaine trembled harder as he heard the soft steps approaching the bed. He knew that if he opened his eyes, he'd finally be able to see the stranger. He wanted to see the man but Blaine was currently too scared of the events that were going to soon occur. He bit his lips when the bed shifted to accommodate the weight of another. A hand reached out to cup his face, and a body settled between his. Unlike Blaine, the man was fully clothed. It brought out the vulnerability the bunny felt.

Kurt leaned down, not hesitating to capture those plump pink lips. Blaine gasped as he was kissed for the first time in his life. He didn't know what to do to pleasure the man above him, but he guessed that Kurt would take him as he pleased. A heat was building up between their bodies, and Blaine was embarrassed to feel himself becoming aroused. He whimpered when a tongue parted his lips, conquering him completely. The taste of the man above him was sweeping the boy away. He was terrified of this stranger that was touching his body so freely, he was scared of the unknown. This was exactly what Blaine had tried to avoid his entire life, yet today he was willingly giving himself away.

Kurt groaned at the taste of the bunny, Blaine was sweet and soft like the finest peaches. His body was soft and smooth everywhere was Kurt explored the child with his hands. He left the boy's mouth only to taste succulent skin, and it was as delicious as he'd imagined it to be.

Blaine started to mewl as Kurt left various marks on his body. The boy even protested with soft no's when the man started to stroke the bunny's hard cock. It only fuelled Kurt's passion, the protests and hesitancy only made Kurt's want to open the boy's legs and thrust his cock into the child.

Blaine mewled at all the pleasure he was receiving. Kurt's touch was possessive and seemed to claim Blaine. It was frightening to know that the man could do anything to him.

This was all so new for the boy. Blaine had never been anyone's. He might have served others, but the bunny had always answered to himself in the end.

"Ahhhhh ! Pl-please no! oh god! Pl-please b-be gentle! Oh hmmm, ahhh!" Blaine cried out as his nipples were capture between soft lips. Kurt sucked and tugged at the coral buds, chuckling at the responsive cries he was receiving from the inexperienced body. Smiling wickedly Kurt left the boy's erection alone, trailing a hand down the soft taint, and soon enough his hand came in contact with the boy's tightly clenched pucker. Feeling the wetness there, Kurt grinned.

"Ah, all the protesting and yet you're wet enough to receive me without preparation. Is this why you want to come along? Did you want to be fucked by me? Was I actually interrupting you today, should I have left you with those men?"

Before Kurt could continue, Blaine shouted "NO! I don't want them! … I… th-this is not why I want to come with you… I told you .. ahhh.. that I wanted to b-be your se-servant."

Kurt frowned, but didn't stop his motions. Blaine's body was driving him crazy; the boy was so ready and awfully tempting. Kurt rubbed a finger over that twitching hole, feeling the sleek wetness as the tunnel tried to take him in.

"Ah, well you do know that I'm being uncharacteristically gentle here right? I will usually take you wherever I want, however I want, and it won't matter if we have an audience." Kurt could see that Blaine was bothered at the thought of people watching, even when the boy was squirming around in pleasure.

So Kurt continued "I will breed you. Know that you will be full with my child, and have as many as I want. You will be my property Blaine…. But you still have a chance. Say the word and I will stop now. To aid in your journey, I will even give you 25 gold coins. That will be plenty for you to start a new life somewhere and you will be able to buy a horse and carriage to aid your travelling."

Just for a tiny moment the idea appealed to Blaine, but just for a single instance. He didn't even know why he didn't want to take the deal. The man was offering him more money than some of the well to do people had saved after a lifetime. It should've been the perfect chance to escape slavery, even if it was willing.

But before he could stop himself Blaine was shaking his head. He felt the other hand Kurt had on his thigh tighten, so Blaine started to explain. "S-sir. I cannot ex-explain. I am so fr-frightened..Yet, I f-feel as if I can-cannot be separated f-from you!... I don't know wh- Ehh ahhhhh! S-sir pl-please I am tr-trying to speak!"

Kurt snickered a little and just rested his finger on that dripping hole. "Go on then boy, I will not wait long though."

Sighing in relief, Blaine continued "S-sir, I would like to de-decline your offer. I want to stay with you. I am s-scared of the unknown… Yet even though you f-frighten me… I feel.. I only feel.. safe in your arms. I would s-still choose you sir…"

Kurt's eyes darkened as he listened to the serious confession the little boy made, even though he appeared to be scared out of his mind. Blaine seemed to be a stubborn soul and Kurt had run out of generosity.

Hovering over the boy, Kurt finally whispered "If that it still your wish, then so be it. Just know that there will be no going back."

Blaine felt a strange relief course thought him, though he knew that he should be cursing himself. After all he had just been made the slave of another man. A man that had no hesitation at the thought of using Blaine for pleasure.

Coming to terms with the situation, Blaine finally opened his eyes, allowing himself to see for the first time the man he'd given himself to. The sight took his breath away, the candlelight put deep shadows across the smooth face, yet the light was enough for Blaine to see some details.

The first thing Blaine noticed was the man's eyes. They seemed to be like diamonds, reflecting colours from all around, like an ocean their mood and depth changed constantly. Those eyes were surrounded by intricate black marking on each side of the face. Blaine knew that he should be horrified; such delicate, complex and smooth marking meant that the barer was powerful, and the boy had never heard of someone having them on both sides. Instead of being frightened, Blaine was in awe at their beauty and his gaze traveled to the rest of the face. The man's nose was straight and smooth, the lips plump and pink. This was not the face of a devil but that of an angel. However Blaine instinctively knew behind that innocent face lay a dangerous personality.

Almost reverently, Blaine whispered "My master"

Kurt's eyes darkened and a fire seemed to bloom from within. Kurt had given the boy enough time to see him, and now that he knew the bunny wasn't frightened, it seemed as if he hadn't taken the wrong step. Smirking, Kurt continued from where he left off.

Blaine's stare was broken and the boy left out a squeak when he was penetrated suddenly. His back arched in pleasure as Kurt slid a long finger inside the boy's opening.

"Ahhhh. Oh My… ahhhhh. Pl-please what.. oh dear god! What are you doing?!" Blaine trashed as that finger thrust deep inside of him. He felt as if Kurt had become a part of his soul, the other's presence heavily felt inside of his body. The digit felt odd yet so pleasurable.

Blaine moaned loudly and tired to glare at the man above him as another finger was added. The small opening strained to take the fingers inside.

"Pl-please, You shouldn't do th-that without w-warning!"

Kurt just chucked in response. "And why not my little bunny? Do you have any idea how you appear right now? Of how lusty you look? Your body certainly seems to want something other than my finger right now."

Blaine just blushed and looked away. Kurt smirked in response, taking another look at the boy. Blaine's erection had been weeping pre cum for awhile. The boy was flushed, panting and moaning as Kurt continued to thrust two fingers inside of that tight virgin hole. The passage was soaked in fluids. Kurt touched the boy all over with his other hand, stroking the soft ears, and tweaking the perky nipples.

Feeling evil, Kurt withdrew his fingers, hearing an involuntary moan of protest from Blaine. The boy looked up "Oh… A-are we… done?!" he asked innocently, looking like he hoped Kurt would stop the torture, yet squirming with need.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "You thought I'd stop now? Turn over."

Looking away shyly, the child turned over, revelling something that Kurt had forgotten about. The soft furry black tail looked sinful against the boy's lower back. Kurt guessed that the boy had been able to lie on his back because the bunny's tail was little more than a raised patch of fur. Half-lings with longer tails liked to sleep on their side or front because it was uncomfortable.

Reaching out, Kurt dragged his hand over the short tail, surprised when Blaine let out a purr. It was quite funny to think that a bunny was purring like a cat, yet it pleased Kurt greatly. Knowing that he'd have to play with it another time, Kurt dragged Blaine's hips up, propping the boy on his knees with his head resting against the bed. Kurt wanted to groan at the sight, the child looked so sultry in the position. Quickly Kurt shoved in two fingers again, this time forcefully fucking the tight hole.

He leaned over the small body, covering it with his warmth as he trailed a hand down again towards that painful looking erection. Nibbling a little on the furry ears.

Blaine shuddered as he felt his master's weight on his back, the warmth spread throughout his entire body. He could feel the pleasure peaking. Blaine didn't know what was happening to him.

"OH oh! It feel's so good! ..Oh mas-master Kurt! Ahhh, I can feel so-something building up. OH, sir, I do- AHHHH! Master Kurt!"

Kurt watched with dark eyes as the boy tightened unbearably around his fingers, and the cock twitched in his hand. The boy looked delicious as he apparently experienced his first orgasm. It made Kurt heady with possessiveness to see how he'd been able to give the boy so much pleasure. His own erection was pressed against his slacks, but it was ignored in favour of watching the bunny in post-orgasmic bliss.

Blaine was gasping; his hole twitched and clenched Kurt's digits from time to time. The boy's red lips were parted as he took in breaths, and there was a glazed look in the child's eyes.

Kurt delicately pulled his fingers free of Blaine's body, watching as the small boy shuddered at the sensation, glistening with sweat and other fluids. Then Blaine collapsed on the bed, eyes turning to looks at Kurt.

Shyly the boy averted his eyes, and whispered "Are-aren't you going to go… inside? Does it not hurt you?"

Kurt smiled a little, even though Blaine was pretty much forced into this, he was still sweet and thoughtful. Wickedly Kurt said "Oh, you want me inside now child?"

Blaine pouted and tried to glare "No! I… well if you w-want to… but I was just con-concerned. You g-gave me pleasure… and d-didn't take any for yourself. And don't call me child!"

Kurt could see that Blaine had somehow lost a bit of his fear and his spunky side was coming out. Kurt sighed, other than to hide his markings; this was the other reason as to why he never showed anyone his face. They usually lost all fear… until Kurt ripped them apart that is. Shaking his head, Kurt headed to the washroom to get a spare cloth and water to clean his hand. He kept talking to Blaine as he cleaned up.

"I didn't take you because I don't have the medicine to prevent pregnancy with me, I'll get it later. Unless if you want a baby now?" The wide eyes Blaine sported clearly screamed that the boy didn't want to become pregnant now, smirking Kurt continued. "And I have every right to call you whatever I want to. Anyway, you are in fact a child when compared to me. I am a little over 300... hmmm... I believe 314 to be exact and you have just turned 17. Only after you pass your first century will I stop calling you that….maybe"

Blaine continued to pout but didn't argue. Then the boy realized he had messed up the bed. Flushing he rose up, wincing as his virgin hole throbbed a bit. "I'm sorry I m-messed up the bed master!"

Kurt waved the apology away as he reached for his cloak "There are spare sheets in the drawers over there. Put the dirty ones in the hamper and clean yourself up. I want you asleep by the time I get back."

Blaine nodded eagerly, happy that he'd achieved his goal; Master Kurt was going to take Blaine along with him.

Oooooo ooooo ooooooo ooooo ooooooo oooo oo

A cloaked Kurt made his way downstairs; it was around eleven at night. He went to look for Thomas and saw that the man was cleaning, trying to occupy himself. Thomas jumped up when he saw Kurt. The man had a worried look on his face as he waited for the stranger to tell him his decision.

Kurt nodded at Thomas "I'll take the boy." The man sighed in relief and thanked Kurt profusely, looking as if a great burden had been lifted of his shoulders.

As Kurt turned to leave, Thomas seemed to remember something "Thank you very much for your help Sir Kurt again…And… Is the boy back in his room?"

Kurt didn't turn around, he declared "The boy is mine, he is staying with me." Then Kurt walked away.

As he rose back up the stairs he heard from behind him an earnest whisper "Please take care of him sir."

Kurt gave a little hand gesture and continued up to his room.

Oooooo ooooooo oooooo oooooo oooo ooooo oooooo

Kurt opened the door, dropping his cloak as soon as he closed it. Turning around, he was surprised to see that Blaine was not on the bed. Kurt frowned, eyes darting around to find the boy.

As he took a step closer, he noticed the figure curled into a ball on the floor near the sofa. Worried that the boy was hurt, Kurt sighed in annoyance when he noticed that Blaine was only asleep, shivering from the cold air. Shrugging Kurt went to change for bed, muttering to himself about teaching the boy some common sense.

Coming back Kurt rolled his eyes as he gathered the small figure up on his arms. Immediately Blaine snuggled closer to him. Kurt took the bunny to the bed, which was now freshly made with new sheets, and then he slipped beside the boy himself. Blaine curled up to his side, with one hand clutching the material of Kurt's tunic. Absentmindedly Kurt stroked the boy's curly hair and played with one soft furry ear. Blaine cooed in his sleep, happy with Kurt's touch.

Looking once again at the boy, Kurt smirked and spoke to the sleeping figure. "Hmmm, apparently we both had a nice first time." Kurt thought about the responses he'd been able to pull from the small boy. Even in all these years Kurt had coupled with anyone before. Mostly because he'd never found anyone appropriate or liked them for that matter. So Kurt was surprised to find someone that suited his needs so well in such a small town. Most importantly the boy looked to be the loyal type…even if he was a bunny.


	4. Chapter 4

Dress and Pamper

O

O

O

O

Blaine groaned when the sun shined down upon his face. Groaning in annoyance, he burrowed down into the warmth surrounding him. He had never felt this comfortable in his entire life. The fabric was soft against his face and the person holding him was so warm…. Person?...?!

Blaine's eyes snapped open when he realized he wasn't alone. The light had him squinting as he tired to make sense of what was going on. Slowly he realized that he was pulled against a broad chest. Blushing furiously Blaine tried to move away, however the arms around him were muscled and holding him tightly.

It took him to minute to remember yesterday's event. Gasping he looked up to see that it was his master holding him. Last night's vivid memories did nothing to quench the brilliant blush. He squirmed in embarrassment as he remembered how he'd acted on this bed last night. Speaking of beds, how did he get in here in the first place? At his master's command, he'd fallen asleep as fast as he could the night before. Only when he was on the floor had he realized that putting on his clothes might have been a good idea. But since he hadn't known if Kurt would be angry, he'd tried to sleep naked on the hardwood floor.

Kurt was already awake when Blaine started to squirm around in his arms. The boy was truly delectable, especially in the morning. When Kurt moved, the boy froze in fear.

The moment Blaine saw that his master was awake, he quickly pulled himself up. Stuttering, he tried to apologize "I'm s-sorry master! I sh-should already ha-have breakfast ready. I'm so sorry. Also I'm sorry about being on the bed master. I thought I fell asl—"

Before Blaine could continue, Kurt places a finger on those plush lips. Blaine stuttered to a halt and waited for Kurt's punishment.

Sighing , Kurt looked at the boy. "Ok, it's way too early for you to apologize. First of all you didn't do anything wrong in the first place. Except for perhaps sleeping on the floor last night, but I'm going to take it as you not knowing what's expected of you. First of all, I don't ever want you to sleep alone, especially on the floor. You're to sleep with me. You're more my bed warmer then servant, boy."

Kurt felt like chuckling when he noticed the delightful blush the boy had on his cheeks. Feeling wicked he continued "Either way, as for house hold or other duties. I'll tell them to you when I need something. Other than that, don't worry about it. If you want to please me that much, then you can do it at night in bed."

By now Blaine wished that the floor would open up and shallow him. His master was too blunt. Trying to stop the flow of dirty thoughts, Blaine spoke up "M-master, should we get ready for breakfast?"

Feeling that he'd teased the bunny enough for today, Kurt got off the bed. "No actually, we're going to go shopping first. I want to do it before too many people start roaming the streets. Then we'll have a big lunch, there's a restaurant by the edge of the town that I've wanted to try. Oh and boy, put on some clothes."

Blaine wondered if he'd ever stop blushing in the presence of his master. Looking down he realized that he'd been naked the entire night. As Kurt entered the washroom, Blaine shuffled down awkwardly. It was the tingle in his anus that reminded him of last night. Curiously he quickly slid down a finger to feel around his bottom, wondering if there had been any blood, it didn't hurt but he'd been very wet yesterday. Of course he was a hundred percent sure that his master had not hurt him, the man had been very gentle despite his rough words. When he saw no evidence of said blood, Blaine realized that it was actually his fluids that had made everything so slick. Quickly pulling his hand away, he leaned down for the clothes, embarrassed beyond words.

Just then his master appeared from behind the door, once again he had a light cloak on him. Though the hood was still pulled down.

Kurt looked at Blaine as the boy clutched at his clothes, trying to cover his body. Smirking Kurt ordered "Leave the clothes behind and wash yourself up in the washroom."

Hesitant but unwilling to disobey, Blaine quickly shuffled towards the washroom.

Ooo oooooo oooooo

Ooo

Oo

When Blaine came out, Kurt was sitting on the couch, reading some sort of document. Curiously Blaine looked at Kurt for a few second before he tried to find his clothes.

It was then that Kurt spoke up "You won't find them. I've given them to Thomas to have them washed. I've put some clothes for you on the bed, wear them. We'll be buying more today."

Hesitantly Blaine approached the bed, and saw that there was a tunic laid out for him. From the size of it, he could tell that it was his master's. Apart from the tunic, he could see no other garment. Resisting the urge to speak, Blaine pulled the black fabric over his head. Thankfully it reached down to his knees, but he did feel very awkward without any undergarment or pants.

Softly Blaine spoke up "Master… Umm… I'm ready… but were there any more garments?"

Smirking Kurt looked him up and down, admiring those strong legs. "Hmmm, you're lucky that it's a little cold here. We'll be buying some shorter tunics for you. It's a lot hotter in Antilities. Actually most of the time you'll be wearing a breechcloth." Seeing Blaine shock, Kurt continued "You're mine Blaine. I'll treat you however I want. When we reach Antilities, you certainly won't have the protection of these heavy garments. I think the sun will do you some good, and it'll bring out the golden in your skin. Either way, you still have a chance to back out now Blaine. Before I leave, you need to make a decision, boy."

It was the mention of making a decision that snapped Blaine out of his daze. His submissive posture dropped as he clenched his fist. With narrowed eyes, he spoke though clenched teeth "I am yours now master. You may do with me what you will. Please don't insult me by thinking that I have not already given myself to you." And Blaine knew that he had no other choice, he tried not to think about all that he was leaving behind.

Kurt felt a surge of lust shoot through him as he saw the fire and determination in the boy's gaze. No matter how submissive the boy was, he also had a fiery personality hidden beneath the compliance. Getting up, Kurt walked towards Blaine, pulling his hood up on the way. The boy was shivering in fear but he held his ground. Staring down at Blaine, Kurt leaned down to speak in those soft furry ears.

"As you wish boy."

O oo o ooo oooo oooo

Ooo oooo ooooo ooo o

Oooo oo

Ooo

When they reached the main floor of the inn, it was to see that Thomas was already setting up breakfast. the man's wife and maids were working in the kitchen. The man scurried over when he saw the couple come downstairs, thinking that they were ready for breakfast. But before he could invite them to the table, Kurt spoke up.

"We won't be having breakfast today Thomas. Blaine and I have some errands to run, and then we will have a large lunch at the Lotus Flower. So we won't be back till later for dinner Thomas."

Thomas nodded in agreement, and tried to get a good glimpse of Blaine. He hoped that the child will be happy and safe with this man. Quickly he turned around and wrapped up two of the stuffed buns, one of which he handed to Kurt.

"Sorry sir, but please eat this on the way. It's never good to wander around on an empty stomach." Once Kurt gave him permission, Thomas turned to Blaine and gave him his own breakfast, with a bottle of water for the both. While Kurt walked towards the door, Thomas leaned in to Blaine.

Face full of concern he asked "Blaine are you alright? Has… has he been treating you well?... And … Don't worry, I'll take care of them."

Blaine blushed but his face was confident as he replied "Do not worry , Sir Kurt is a very good man. He will… he will keep me happy." Then the boy's face paled as he remembered the rest of what Thomas had said and he continued "And … Thank you Mr. Thomas."

Seeing that Thomas was relieved, with a last goodbye Blaine followed Kurt out the door.

Oooooo o

Ooo oooo oooooo

Oo o

O

Blaine's eyes were wide as they entered one of the most private and special garment shops in town. This was where only purebloods purchased their clothes from and only those from a high class too.

A robust women greeted them as soon as they went through the doors. Mrs. Miller was the owner of the boutique, and she was one of the kind ladies that would give Blaine food in exchange for his services.

"Ahhh Mr . Kurt welcome back. I hope you were satisfied with our service yesterday?"

Mrs. Miller was happy yet intimidated when Sir Kurt once again walked into her shop. Yesterday she'd nearly had a heart attack when he'd arrived, but the young man was oh so polite. Not to mention he had spent quite a lot of coins yesterday, she hoped that he didn't have any complaints.

Kurt nodded towards the lady "Good morning Mrs. Miller. I simply require a few more garments for the journey."

Delighted the lady smiled brightly "OH, of course sir. Would you like me to pull out some of the newer fabrics I received today?"

Shaking his head, Kurt pointed towards the boy that was nearly hidden behind him. "Not for me this time. I'd like some tunics for the little one, make it for the warm weather in the Antilities and add some belts. However give us a couple of winter outfits for Cyrious too. Winter will soon be coming and we will be back in a month or two…. Also have a collection of breechcloths for him."

Peering behind the tall man, she gasped when she caught a glimpse of Blaine.

"Oh my sweet dear Blaine, is that you? What are you doing with Sir Kurt?"

Shyly, Blaine came out from behind his master to greet the kind lady that had often helped him.

"Hello Mrs. Miller. I am Sir Kurt's servant now. He saved me yesterday from a couple of terrible people, and now he is letting me stay by his side."

Seeing Blaine's ears, she understood what might have happened yesterday. Happy for the sweet boy, Mrs. Miller congratulated him. On the other hand, Kurt really wished that the boy would stop ruining his fearsome reputation. He'd have to give Blaine a talk about not repeating that story to anyone else when they were on the road.

Thirty minutes later they both came out of the boutique carrying several bags. Blaine was biting his lips as he followed his master. He was surprised that his master had spent so much for him. From time to time he peered up at the man from beneath his lashes. Earlier that day he'd thought that the man was only joking when he'd suggested that Blaine would be wearing breechcloths, however from today's shopping it appeared that Kurt had been telling the truth.

The man had brought Blaine several different types of cloths. Instead of the plain cut Blaine had expected, Kurt had bought several intricate ones. Some had interesting designs, some with extra soft clothes running on the sides, whiles others had delicate metal ropes all around. They were all beautiful, but Blaine really didn't think he'd be that comfortable showing that much skin since it would expose his tail and ears. He'd had enough of a difficult time today when he came out without his hat. Fortunately Mrs. Miller hadn't commented on it. As for the breechcloths, Blaine guessed that if it pleased his master then he would do it, and they were kind of beautiful.

Ooooo oooooo oooo o

O

O

Oooo

Things became a lot more embarrassing when Kurt came to the counter with the various plants he'd collected from inside the medicine shop. The owner was a devious woman and after seeing yesterday that Kurt had not come to harm her or her business, her personality was coming out. Blaine was reminded of this when Pixie looked at him and smirked.

Pixie stared at the 6"7 stranger that had come to her shop the day before. The man had intrigued her from the beginning, and today her curiosity was aroused once again when he came in with the petit form of Blaine, the nice street rat. The boy was a good kid, but had bad luck. However if the current circumstances were anything to go by then the boy had finally gotten lucky. It was only when they came up to the counter when she noticed his ears. Putting two and two together, she smirked evilly. If she couldn't get a reaction out of the stoic stranger then she might as well tease the little bunny.

Peering up at Kurt, Pixie asked "Would you also like a few vials of the pregnancy prevention potion? It will last you a couple of months."

Pixie nearly burst out laughing when the man stiffened and the poor bunny turned tomato red, shifting from one foot to the other in embarrassment.

Getting his composure back, Kurt rolled his eyes. He never should've saved the boy, now no one was going to fear him. With a silky voice he replied "No thank you, I prefer to get such potions from Antilities. They are much more affective."

That was also the truth, though he had never had to use such potions before, it was well known across the world that with anything concerning the carnal life, Antilities was the best place to find such products. The people there loved sex.

A little put out Pixie just charged for the items and watched them leave. No matter how much she teased Blaine, she was pretty happy for the boy. Now that she knew that he was a half breed, she could see how he'd been in constant danger his entire life.

Oooo ooooo

Oooo ooooooo oooooooo

Oo

O

Kurt watched as his slave nibbled on the food they were having for lunch. The boy still had a little bit of embarrassment left from the apothecary. Kurt however found his reactions to be absolutely adorable, especially when the boy was clad in his oversized tunic. Blaine looked even smaller than he usually did.

Blaine savoured the rich food they were having. He'd never had anything like it before, but then again this was his first time coming to such a nice restaurant. His tail twitched in contentment. He'd never been this well in his entire life. The people passing by didn't sneer at him (probably because they were scared of his master) and in every shop they went to, he was treated with respect. Ok so they didn't respect him, but were polite to him. Either way, Blaine would currently be a very happy bunny if there wasn't one big problem in his mind.

When the food was finished, Kurt and Blaine went to the breeding centre. There they could find a horse. Blaine watched from the sidelines as Kurt settled on a beautiful majestic horse. It was pure white in colour. Blaine was surprised when Kurt had headed for that one. It was a horse that the owner had contemplated putting down for months. Everyone in the town knew that Lyra had been giving the owner trouble since she was captured from the wide. The beast refused to let anyone tame it. However the moment Kurt had gazed upon the horse, the beauty had been submissive from the start. Blaine could tell that an important bond had already formed between the two.

The owner was eager to get rid of the horse, and offered a discount when Kurt expressed an interest in buying a carriage as well. Deciding on the rest, they exchanged payments and Kurt told the man that he would take his purchase tomorrow morning.

As they headed towards the inn, Blaine gazed up at Kurt, softly asking "Did you like Lyra Master?"

Kurt was in deep thought, but he replied automatically "Ahhh, the horse? Hmmm Yes, she'll suit me well. I was just going to have us travel by horse, but with the amount of items we've bought, the carriage is the better idea. Though bandits will be more attracted to such things. No matter, it is of no importance to us."

Blaine snorted a little, knowing that if what he remembered about his master was corrects, then the bandits should be instead worried about them.

Oooo ooo ooooo o

Oooo

Ooo

Oo

That night Blaine was sorting through their purchases as Kurt ate dinner. The boy had already had his dinner earlier that night. It was then that a knock interrupted their activities. Kurt was pretty intrigued by the interruption; Thomas had better manners than to interrupt during dinner.

Blaine hurried to the door, wondering what sort of emergency it might me. When he opened the door it was to see a nervous Mr. Thomas. The man gestured for Blaine to come out, but then the boy looked back it was to see that Kurt was looking at him intensely.

Not wanting to upset Kurt, Blaine asked Thomas what the problem might be.

Thomas sighed and replied "Lei and Bloom are here. They've been worried about you."

Blaine winced and whispered back "Oh dear. I was going to say goodbye to them after getting permission from Sir Kurt. I thought I'd tell Master about them tonight. And I was going to give them the money I had collected."

Kurt didn't miss a word of what they were talking about. Now curious himself, he rolled his eyes "I'll be done in ten minutes. Thomas you can come collect dinner, and bring those two with you. "

Both of them jumped a little when Kurt spoke up, and they quickly tried to obey.

O oooooo oooo oo ooo

Oooo oooo oooo

Oo

O

Kurt stared at the two children that were in front of him. Blaine had his arms around them, as if he had power to protect them. The moment Kurt met his eyes, Blaine dropped his gaze.

Relaxing his stance Kurt asked Blaine who these children were. The older boy Lei looked like he was barely four years old and the younger one was hardly past one, a freaking toddler! Both were bundled up, and Kurt could barely see their faces. When Kurt had heard about these two people who were worried about Blaine, he'd expected that it might be some of his friends. Instead there were two children currently snuggled up to his slave. Two freaking children…

Blaine was mortified, and he felt like bursting into tears. He'd avoided thinking about Lei and Bloom simply because he knew that he'd break down. He'd known what would happen if anyone found out about him being a half breed. Now with the two of them snuggled up to him, he just wanted to scream and cry. He'd been prepared for this for years; he was not going to break down.

Swallowing back his tears, Blaine started to explain. Knowing that he couldn't hide anything from his master.

"They're street rats. I found Lei when he was just two, wandering the streets, starving for food. I'm not sure what happened but I think his parents had died from a bandit attack which happened last year near the village. I took care of him for a year when I found Bloom by the gutter. He was just a baby, hardly a moth old from the looks of him. There were going to die if I didn't take care of them, master. I… I couldn't leave them alone. So I gave them names and tried my best to feed them. They're like my little brothers… We're not related but… I … I" Blaine couldn't continue anymore, and burst into tears. His distress had the little ones crying in confusion.

Among the mess, Kurt just stared astonished at the little family. He had thought that Blaine didn't have anyone close to him. And now Kurt could see how Blaine had remained poor even though he was a hard worker. If he had two more mouths to feed then of course he wasn't going to live comfortably.

Kurt growled out "Why didn't you tell me about them? What were you planning to do?"

From the love he could see between them, Kurt could tell that Blaine would never leave the children behind voluntarily. So Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine was so willing to come with him. … And shit "Could you guys stop all that crying?!"

That shut them right up.

Blaine tried to stop his tears; he knew that he was obviously in trouble. And the two little boys simply stooped in fear of angering the scary cloaked man. Even though the kids were young, their hard life had already made them wise beyond their years.

Blaine gathered his composure, knowing that his master didn't have any patience left. "I didn't tell you because I thought that it would be one more reason why you might want me to stay away from you. I had already talked to Thomas long ago, that if it was ever discovered that I'm a half breed that he would take care of them as best as possible. I… I had been saving for this day forever, and saved up around five gold coins. I was going to give them the money so that maybe…"

One again his slave looked away, and Kurt could see that his eyes had filled with tears. Blaine was clutching the children close to him, and they had started to squirm around.

Now Kurt really wasn't heartless… ok so he was. But seriously this situation was really annoying him. He had never known that rescuing someone life could have so many negative consequences. No wonder he'd never saved anyone before. Blaine story was all sad, but Kurt didn't have a clue as to what to do to fix all this.

Putting a hand to his head, Kurt looked closer at Blaine. "I'll give you fifty gold nuggets, and you can leave town with the children. The horse and carriage is already prepared as we know."

Before he could go on, Blaine interrupted him, the same fire once again in his eyes. "Did you think I've not considered that possibility? As a half-breed, having two children with me would only put their life in danger. They'd be made slaves or something! I tried to think of a way, but there was none."

Kurt really didn't know what to do. "Ok, so how about I give that money to Thompson? Happy with that?"

When Blaine simply gave a tight nod Kurt thought that he would fly into a rage. He didn't have a clue as to why he hadn't blown up yet. "What's the matter now?!"

Blaine avoided his eyes, mumbling "Nothing sir." However the aura he felt emitting from Kurt warned him that Blaine was treading a very thin line. He decided that maybe the whole truth was the best thing in this situation.

"Sir, Mr. Thompson's wife hates it when he helps me. And she doesn't have a clue that I've been leaving the kids in his kitchen storage when I'm out working. It'll be difficult for him to take care of them properly, even with the money."

Kurt looked confused for a second, after all money solved all problems. He was sure that the women would agree in a heartbeat if she knew the amount he was going to give the children.

Sighing Blaine turned towards the children and told them to take a few layers off. Confused and reluctant Lei slowly took off those heavy cloths that were always covering half his face. And Blaine helped little Bloom with his task.

Kurt nearly wanted to bash his head against the wall when he got the full gist of the problem. Blaine gathered the children close against his chest as he spoke softly. "Lei is a full blood Absconditus, I think he's a white wolf. And well, Bloom is a half-blood puppy. I don't know how Lei was abandoned, maybe after his parents death he didn't have any relatives, but they clearly thought that Bloom was a burden. These children can be a burden to everyone in the world, but they're precious t-to m-me. I don't wan-want to leave them behind, but they'll be in danger if I r-run away with the-them. "

For a full five minutes he just stared at the cowering trio. The oldest boy had bright green eyes and a head full of pure white hair. Just a tug on those cloths and he'd attract the attention of anyone nearby, not to mention the green markings on the side of his face would also easily identify him. The little puppy was a curly haired blond with perky puppy ears and ocean blue eyes. Those three were looking at Kurt as if he held their destiny in his hands.

Kurt had no clue as to how he got into these messes. He really didn't.

Shit.

Fuck, he was NEVER going to save anyone again.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt Hates Life

O

O

O

O

Kurt knew that in Blaine's mind there was only one solution. However even the boy was afraid to utter exactly what he wanted. Kurt stared at the trio for a couple more minutes. His face slowly hardened as he came to a decision.

His voice was deceptively gentle as he spoke to Blaine, however the words were sharp as a knife.

"They can come with us Blaine."

Blaine eyes suddenly gained hope when he realized just what Kurt had said, but before the boy to say anything, his master interrupted him.

"Don't say a word. Tell Thomson to set up the next room for them. These… kids… can stay there for the night. Come back right away after they're settled. We need to talk. I'm not happy at the moment Blaine, at all."

Oo ooooo o

Ooo

Ooo

When Blaine came back to their room, it was with a lot of apprehension. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that he had kind of forced Kurt's hand. His master didn't have to take the children with him, but his good nature had prevented him from making a seemingly heartless decision. Blaine had taken advantage of his master's good nature, and the man was smart enough to know it.

So the boy trembled as he entered their room. Kurt had already changed into his night clothes and was currently reading some sort of document as he leaned against the bed's headboard. When Blaine entered, Kurt motioned for the boy to sit on the bed.

Reluctantly Blaine made his way to his master, gingerly sitting down on the soft down feather quilt. He felt utterly guilty, even when knowing that he hadn't wanted to force his master's hand. Before, at least Kurt's face had been hidden by the cloak's hood, however now Blaine could feel the full weight of his master's disappointment.

Kurt just looked at Blaine for awhile before he started to speak. He'd had time to think when Blaine had left, and his rage had calmed down a bit. Yet he was still very displeased. Not wanting to wait any longer, Kurt let Blaine know what this decision would cost him.

"Blaine I'm very displeased with you. If I'd known that you were already involved this heavily in the life of two other individuals then I would have never taken you on. Because I still think that the best choice for you would be to take the children and start a life elsewhere. Yet you seem to be determined to stay by my side, not only that but you would be displeased if they were not with us. I did not come to this town looking for companions, and at this precise moment, you are all a burden to me. However I do understand your circumstances, so I'm giving you what you think is the best option. I still have a hard time understanding how you can trust a complete stranger. In fact, you will all be in greater danger if you stay with me. And make no mistake; my duty will not be to protect you and your misfits. Do you still wish to continue with this foolish wish? I can take you all down to the Antilities border. The town we're travelling to is a nice and comfortable place. There are also a couple of half-breeds around there, who are NOT mistreated. You and the kids will fit right it, and I can give you the money to start a new life. I also know a couple of people there who can an keep eye out for you. The only reason I'm willing to help you is because saving you seemed to have landed me with a lot of responsibilities. So are you willing to go with this plan?"

Kurt thought that the option he was giving Blaine was quite reasonable. So it surprised him when the boy shook his head immediately. Blaine's voice shook but it rang with stubbornness when he declared

"We'll s-stay with you sir… I'm sorry."

Kurt snorted in disgust at the behaviour he was receiving from his so called slave. Yes a certain part of him balked at the thought of being separated from Blaine, but the important fact was that they would be in much more danger is they stayed with him. Just having Blaine would've been no problem, however two children tagging along was another matter entirely. He had never interacted much with people, much less with disgusting children. This situation was completely unacceptable, but for once in his life Kurt was going to make another exception. He was enraged but he could see that the stupid boy would not budge from his argument.

Blaine looked up when Kurt sneered at him, "Then so be it. Just know that I tried to dissuade you from making a mistake. In response you have ignored all of my suggestions when in fact you are supposed to obey me without question. If such behaviour occurs after we leave this town, I will have no problem with leaving you all in Antilities. Know that your duties will be the same, regardless of the fact that now we have two extra baggage."

Blaine winced as Kurt continued to talk. He could see that for the first time Kurt was truly displeased with him. Blaine would usually not argue with his master; however he knew that he couldn't have let the matter go. He was truly ashamed to know that Kurt might possibly hate him at this point in time.

So Blaine tried to reassure Kurt "Sir, I'm sorry sir. I promise that I will no longer disobey you. I'm truly sorry sir. And I swear that they'll never be in your way. They're good kids sir, I promise that they'll behave. Thank you so much, you've done so much for us. I can never ever repay you."

Without any sign of acknowledgment, Kurt turned away from Blaine. Going back to reading whatever he deemed so important. The only other think Kurt uttered that night to Blaine was to only tell his servant to get ready for bed.

When Blaine finally got out of the washroom, it was after he had washed and groomed himself thoroughly. However his anxiousness and anticipation were of no use, because when he came out it seemed that Kurt was already asleep. Oddly disappointed, Blaine slowly slipped into the bed. He had thought that his master would require his service that night. If not for pleasure then to at least punish Blaine for his behaviour. But what the boy actually received was a cold shoulder. He didn't even know if he was welcome to sleep in his master's bed, but his masters command had been for Blaine to sleep with his master always, so Blaine was not going to make the mistake of disobeying.

With his ears twitching in misery, Blaine tried to fall asleep. He felt cold and a sense of abandonment filled him. The thought of his master no longer wanting him filled him with dread. The idea of Kurt no longer even caring about him cause the big green-hazel eyes to fill with tears. So it was with a heavy heart and tear filled eyes that the boy slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Kurt only opened his eyes when he was sure that the boy had slipped into slumber. Hearing those small sniffles and the scent of tears had tugged at something in his chest. Usually Kurt wouldn't think twice about stomping on a baby puppy, yet the thought of hurting Blaine oddly upset him. It wasn't only Blaine's stubbornness, or the kids that were causing a problem for Kurt. It was the emotions Blaine seemed to bring out in him which filled him with rage. He had never let anyone get away with half of the things he'd let Blaine do. So to him, tonight's punishment was just. And shouldn't the boy be reluctant to touch Kurt?

Ooooo ooo oooo oooooo

Oooo oooooo oo ooo o

Ooo

Oo

When Blaine woke up that morning, he felt as miserable as ever. He wasn't pressed against the warm embrace of his master, instead his master was completely faced away from him. Blaine didn't even know why he felt this way, but it felt as if his heart was tearing into pieces. It wasn't even as if he wanted Kurt to desire him. After all, before yesterday he'd never known anything sexual. So it couldn't be that he desired his master right?

Either way it didn't matter to Blaine, because currently he was just miserable and couldn't stop the tears from building up rapidly in his eyes. Blaine tugged at one of his ears as he curled up into a ball. Tears were dripping down his hazel eyes and he sniffled a bit, trying to keep the noise level of his sobs down.

Of course it was of no help, since Kurt had already been awake for an hour. For some reason the sound of Blaine's sorrow made it so that Kurt felt the need to forgive the boy. He knew that he could continue to give the boy the cold shoulder, but then it would benefit no one. If he forgave the boy just this once, then they could just handle the situation and make the best of it. After all, Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine was no longer hiding anything from him.

Coming to a decision, Kurt rolled over. He then gently proceeded to pull the boy towards him. This caused the little bunny to give a heartfelt cry as the boy curled up against his chest, letting out a flood of tears. Kurt grimaced, 'dear god, this is why they say that bunnies are needy. I really should've gotten a cat.'

Even with the unpleasant drama of tears and sobs, Kurt still found Blaine to be absolutely adorable as he looked down at those red rimmed eyes and rosy nose. The boy was calming down as Kurt stroked those soft bunny ears.

Wanting to know what was bothering the boy, Kurt questioned him "What's wrong now Blaine? They're coming with us, so what are you so upset about?"

Blaine clutched a little at the nightshirt Kurt was wearing as he lowered his eyes, stuttering out "Yo-you're upset with m-me. And it h-hurts, m-my chest hurts Kurt! I don't wa-want you to hate me Master!"

Kurt was very pleased to see that Blaine cared about his opinion so much. Not wanting the boy to start another round of tears, he pulled Blaine closer. Then Kurt proceeded to dip down to capture those lush red lips.

Blaine immediately let out a lusty moan as Kurt's mouth closed over his own. Kurt licked and bit at those soft petal like lips, making Blaine mewl in pleasure. The boy's mind grew hazy with pleasure as Kurt totally dominated him, that wicked tongue going in with the intention to conquer. To Kurt, Blaine tasted divine, like the sweetest ambrosia. He could feel himself become extremely erect.

And that's when Kurt got a wicked idea. One that would be a punishment for Blaine and something which would make Kurt forgive the boy at the same time.

With a devilish smirk, Kurt pulled away from Blaine. The other boy let out a confused moan, and continued that with a frustrated whimper. Opening desire filled eyes, Blaine gave Kurt a beseeching look.

In turn, Kurt stroked the side of Blaine soft defined jaw with one hand and said "You want my forgiveness boy? I can forgive and forget, but you have to earn it."

Scared of whatever Kurt's intentions may be, Blaine still ploughed through. Hesitantly he whispered "Wh-what do you need me to do sir? I'll d-do anything!"

Knowing that the rabbit was in the trap, Kurt grabbed one of Blaine hand. Slowly he dragged the soft hand down his torso, until it was resting on his hard and pulsing length. With a wicked smirk he whispered back "You have to suck down here baby."

For Kurt the greatest satisfaction was seeing Blaine's innocent eyes widen in shock and understanding.

Ooooo oooo ooo o o

Oooo ooo ooo

Oo oo

Oo

O

Kurt threw back his head as he moaned in pleasure. He'd never felt such pleasure in his entire life. The tight suction and heat around his cock was nearly unbearable. For the past thirty minutes, Blaine had been down on his knees as he worshiped Kurt's cock. At first the boy had been shy and hesitant, but once he got started Kurt had to wonder if the boy had any previous experience. If Kurt hadn't known better, he'd almost say that Blaine regularly serviced the men in this town. Of course Kurt had no basis that Blaine was a good cocksucker, since this is also a first for Kurt. But with the amount of pleasure he was receiving, Kurt knew that Blaine was really good at it.

Blaine moaned a little more around the hard slab of meat in his mouth when Kurt's fingers entwined in his curls. The boy had no clue as to what he was doing but for some reason he couldn't stop sucking on the cock. It was utterly delicious and Blaine had never tasted anything better in his entire life. He was drowning in his master's scent and taste until he wasn't even sure why he'd been reluctant in the first place. He hoped that he was giving his master some pleasure but it had come to a point where he didn't really care. All he wanted was the essence that continued to leak into his mouth. The length felt heavy in his mouth and it was pressing tightly against his throat, but none of that mattered to Blaine. He only buried himself further into the enticing taste.

Kurt was truly surprised at the enthusiasm the shy virgin was showing. He was pretty sure that Blaine would probably be mortified with his behaviour after this was finished. Kurt let out another groan when he looked down at the scene. Those coral lips were stretched obscenely tight around his length. The small boy could hardly take in half of his cock, but he was very lusty in his attention. Kurt's cock was more than ample in length and thickness. Those small hands worked desperately on the rest of his length as that soft mouth sucked on him hungrily. Hazel eyes, totally blown out had also darkened with pure lust, the boy only concerned with the cock in his mouth. Unable to take it anymore, Kurt gasped as he finally came down that tight mouth.

Blaine mewled desperately as his mouth was filled with Kurt's essence. Desperately he tried to shallow as much of the cum as he could. As he stroked the length in his hand for more, he moaned out his own release.

Ooooo o

Ooo oooo ooooo ooooo

Ooo

That morning at breakfast Kurt wanted to burst out laughing. Blaine had been avoiding meeting his eyes the entire time, with a permanent blush on his face. The boy had nearly died of a heart attack when he'd come to his senses, especially when he realized as to just how much he'd enjoyed sucking on Kurt's erection. Actually even Kurt had been surprised to see that Blaine had cum when pleasuring him. It was of course a good thing in any case. So despite all that went on last night, Kurt had forgiven Blaine. After all he also knew that the boy would control the two misfits.

Finishing breakfast before the two of them, Kurt rose up and addressed Blaine. "I'm going to collect the horse and carriage. Finish up all of your packing and any other tasks you might have. By the way, I wouldn't have minded if the boys had eaten breakfast with us. I do need a proper introduction with them after all."

Turning to Thomas, he finished up. "And bring me Achelous from the stable Thomas."

Giving Blaine one last glance, Kurt left the inn.

Ooo ooo oooooo oo o

Ooooo

Ooo oooo ooo

When Kurt came back to his room an hour later, it was to see everything neat and packed. On top of that, Blaine was sitting together with the two boys. They looked up when Kurt came in. After giving them a curious once over, Kurt sat nearby, waiting for Blaine to introduce them to him properly.

In response, Blaine urged the two boys. Kurt was surprised when the older boy took Bloom's hand and they both toddled over to him. The little one could hardly walk, yet he tried very hard. It took awhile before they were standing in front of Kurt, trembling slightly in fear.

Lei straitened up and spoke softy with his eyes trained on the floor respectfully. "Me Le-… My n-name is Lei, Sur."

Hearing the mispronunciation, Blaine softly corrected the boy. Lei looked a little embarrassed but he tried again, continuing. "S-sir! 'M four!" This on the other hand was said very enthusiastically, as the boy held up three fingers, before he realized his mistake and corrected himself. Though his grin disappeared when he saw that the hooded figure was just sitting still and he looked a little disappointed at the fact that the strange man wasn't as happy about his age.

Looking down at Bloom, he poked the boy, saying "T-this issh Bloom. Only two!" Once again the fingers were held up. This time though the little toddler joined in with a coo of "Boooomm."

After that they continued to stand uncomfortably on the spot. Blaine watched their interaction wondering what Kurt might say to the boys. When little Bloom barely managed to go up to Kurt, Blaine thought that an explanation would be good.

"Bloom, he's an intelligent boy but he ha-hasn't gotten a chance to learn much. I tried my b-best but I've been working e-every day while they were locked in the inn's pantry to hide from Mr. Thomson's wife. Bloom hasn't gotten the opportunity to talk or walk much, with only Lei keeping him company. So t-they're a little behind in learning. But I s-swear, they're intelligent boys!"

Kurt himself was a little uneasy now that he had formally met the boys, and he didn't know what that feeling that was twisting his heart as he heard their stories. They were not what he had expected. He'd thought they'd be similar to those miscreants whom he saw daily on the streets. Feeling that they deserved a response for their efforts, Kurt pulled his hood down. They might as well see him, after all if they were going to travel with him then there was no point in hiding, especially from these two little brats.

And of course instead of being frightened, they looked up at him in awe as he quietly said "I'm Kurt."

Lei shifted a little closer as he clenched his hands and mumbled "sho prewtty…"

And Bloom had even less reservations as the boy reached out, asking to be picked up.

Blaine nearly burst out laughing as he saw the scene; sure that Kurt was internally gaping. He wanted to say something but could feel that the moment was important for the boys.

As Bloom became impatient with the lack of a response, he once again waved his hands. Too bad though, since he started to fall back. Almost automatically, Kurt swooped down and scooped the boy up into his lap, only realizing a moment later what he had done when he saw Bloom snuggling into him. Kurt wanted to put the boy down, but the little toddler now had a pretty firm grip on his cloak and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. As Kurt looked at little Lei for help, what he saw there nearly made him groan. The tiny boy was tugging on his clothes, with a massive pout of jealousy on his face. Sighing in resignation Kurt picked up Lei on his lap as well, mumbling "These brothers are too alike."

Thinking that now might be a good time as any, Kurt started to talk about the behaviours he expected of them. However two minutes into the lecture he suddenly noticed that the weights in his lap were unnaturally still. Looking down he noticed the cute site of both boys napping, Bloom sucking on his thumb, while Lei held Kurt's cloak to his nose. With a frown Kurt looked up to see Blaine looking at them with a sweet smile on his face.

Snarling a little Kurt whispered "You think this is funny? These boys are as disobedient as you! No wonder they don't have any manners, I'm going to have to teach them everything from the bottom up. For gods sake, stop smiling and put them to bed! Then give them a bath later. Make sure to throw those dirty clothes away, the bags here contain clothes for the boys. We're leaving as soon as they're awake. I'm going to go see Thomas about the food."

If it were anyone else but his master, Blaine would have jumped them for insulting his little family. However his master's behaviour was only endearing to him. As he settled the boys in bed, Blaine's smile grew even larger. He was so happy, because Blaine knew that Kurt would take care of them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Journey to the South

O

O

O

O

O

Around two hours later, Blaine thought that now might be a good time to wake up the boys. He didn't want to annoy his master any further, and they did have to start the journey. He looked at the bed only to see that the boys were snuggled together. Lei had his arms around Bloom, as if he were protecting the boy, even in his sleep. Softly Blaine shook the children, getting groans and whines in return.

However he was strict in his teachings and proceeded to give them a bath after getting them up. After all they could sleep in the carriage later.

Kurt was eating an early supper when Blaine and the boys came down. With a shy smile in his direction, Blaine nudged the boys once again. This time instead of being filthy, the little ones were dressed in the rich silk garb Kurt had procured for them. However something had Kurt frowning.

Lei and Bloom recognized the nice man they'd met that morning. This time instead of being scared, they were excited to see the man. Kurt had his hood on, but it didn't matter to the boys anymore since they'd already seen his face.

As the little boys toddled over to him, Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Why do they have wrappings around their heads? We're travelling to a warm climate; it's not the time for heavy winter headgear."

Blaine stuttered a little "B-but the mar…" Then he stopped. Of course there was no arguing to be done with the master. As the boys stood by Kurt's side, clutching his legs, the man was already pulling the fabric away from the little ones faces.

Bloom mewled in pleasure as Kurt ran his fingers through the soft blond curls. Seeing Lei's pout, he did the same thing to the other boy. Looking down at Lei's bright green eyes, Kurt ordered the boy to take Bloom to go eat dinner.

Before Lei toddled away with Bloom, he whispered "Tshank you Kurrt! It was hot and Bloom no like clothes either." And with a last brilliant smile, Lei held hands with Bloom and led the smaller boy to where Thomson was holding plates filled with food for them. The man was also smiling at Kurt's kind gesture to the boys.

Hesitantly Blaine sat down next to Kurt, but before he could ask any questions, the man was already answering them.

"As long as they're with me, no one will dare to bother them. You might receive a lot of contracts, asking for their hand in marriage though."

Blaine looked a little shocked at the thoughts of the little boys receiving contracts, but it wasn't rare for parents to make contacts with other families, so that when the child grew up they already had a confirmed mate. However Blaine was certainly not going to do that to his brothers.

Looking a little defiant, Blaine told Kurt "I won't sign away their life to someone else."

Instead of rebuking Blaine, his master only looked at his amusedly. Since his master had pulled his hood up a little, when he turned to Blaine, the boy could clearly see Kurt's eyes.

"Of course not, they are to be mated to each other after all. If anyone bothers you on the road, you can tell them that they are already betrothed to each other."

Kurt felt like laughing when Blaine sputtered. Usually Kurt wouldn't interfere in such matter, but if Blaine got the wrong idea from early on, then the boys would have problems in the future.

"You do know that even if you see them as your brothers, that they don't see each other in the same regard? They're young but they have already pledged themselves to each other."

Blaine had no clue as to what he was supposed to think. His boys were so young; he didn't know that they saw each other as mates. Looking back at Kurt, he questioned "Are you sure? I mean…"

The look in Kurt's eyes stopped any further inquiry. Of course his master was sure. Blaine was stupid to even think for a second that his master could be wrong in such matters. The news was certainly a shock, but it wasn't unpleasant. After all the boys weren't blood related, and this way Blaine didn't have to worry about unwanted suitors. The boys were perfect for each other. Though he'd have to give them separate rooms when they reached teenage years.

Blaine put away his future worries and started on breakfast. After all he didn't have to worry about such things until at least 10 years from now.

O ooooo oooo ooooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Oooo o

O

Saying goodbye to Mr. Thomson was harder than Blaine thought it would be. But perhaps it was to be expected, since the man had helped him numerous times in the past, regardless of the circumstances. The man had then proceeded to sincerely request to Kurt that he take care of the boys. Mr. Thomson really was one of those genuinely nice human beings. With a last nod in the man's directions, Kurt had led the group in the direction of their transportation.

Blaine stared in awe at the sight of their carriage. It was pitch black in colour with gold accents and quite large too.

"Oh wow. Master, this isn't the carriage we bought yesterday." He breathed out.

Kurt snorted a little. "Well with the extra company it certainly wasn't going to be sufficient. So I just went ahead and got a better model. I like the slow mode of transportation, but perhaps it's time to speed up." With that Kurt went to attach the horses to the carriage.

On the other hand, Blaine just stared at the carriage for a little more. It wasn't the newest or best model that was out, but it was a pretty good upgrade since it had a holster boost. Unlike most humans, the Absconditus used magical forms of transportation. This carriage was a much older model but instead of taking a week to get to the village, it would only take a day. And that would be with rests and stops too. Of course now there were better transportations that could take a person around the world in just a day but those were for the wealthy and magically powerful nobles. Blaine was just happy with this little upgrade, since human bandits would have a harder time targeting them, since the carriage would be going too fast for them to even be in the way. This small consideration from his master told Blaine that the man might be cold on the outside, but that he might come to care for them with time.

Once Kurt came back, he interrupted Blaine's thoughts.

"Are you going to just stand there, slave? I can't be doing all the work you know. All of the baggages have already been stored inside. So just take the children in and settle down. We'll be leaving in five minutes."

Blaine winced and hurried out an apology before he picked up the kids. Bloom and Lei gasped when they saw the interior of the carriage. It was quite spacious and airy, and looked a lot larger on the inside; of course that was just the spatial magic. Bloom giggled and bounced a little on the seats, while Lei looked out the window.

O oooo oooo oo

Oo oooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo oo

O

Kurt felt awkward, probably because Lei was staring at him with an awed open mouthed expression.

The first six hours of the journey had been relatively calm. Up on the seat, directing the horses, Kurt had felt like as if he was once again by himself on horseback. The speed was different and the seat much comfy, but the solidarity and peace were the same. However when Blaine called for a washroom break, Kurt was reminded that he now had company.

During the break they had eaten the snacks Thomson had packed for them. And Bloom had fallen asleep soon enough. After all, it was nearly close to midnight. Unlike the younger boy however, Lei had been wide awake and instead of going back inside the carriage, the boy had stared relentlessly at Kurt.

Finally tired of the creepy stare, Kurt had asked "Ok, out with it. What do you want kid?"

For a little guy Lei had looked very serious when he'd asked "Can me Plewse go up with you?"

Even with the screwed up sentence, Kurt had gotten the general gist of the request. Now usually he'd totally ignore such things, but the thought of tears or more of the creepy stare had him agreeing to let Lei ride with him.

Blaine had looked surprised but very pleased when Kurt had informed him that the boy would be riding up with him.

And now he was stuck with the brat staring at him again, though it was for a different reason.

Lei looked up in awe at Kurt as they rode past the clearing. The speed of their journey was amazing, as was the view. However Lei was more interested in looking at the man who was controlling the horses. The wind had Kurt's white cloak fluttering and once in awhile Lei would get a glimpse of the beautiful face he'd seen that morning.

Ooooo oooo oooo

Oooo oooo ooooo ooo

Ooo ooo

Ooo ooo

An hour had passed by and Kurt could tell that sleep had finally caught up to the boy. The child had finally stopped his staring and was starting to doze off. In fact Kurt was a little worried and wondered if he should maybe stop the carriage and put the boy inside.

"Hey…. Boy, do you want to go in and sleep with Blaine and Bloom?" Kurt thought that by now the kid's curiosity about the carriage should be satisfied. However he looked down to see the boy shaking his head, clearly not wanting to go back in. For some reason Kurt knew that there would be no point in arguing with Lei, the kid was stubborn.

But Kurt couldn't just let the boy doze off. The spells on the carriage made sure that the seat was well protected against the elements. However there was still a strong wind which was naturally generated by the carriage. Kurt wondered if the tiny boy would be blown off if he fell asleep.

Finally, sighing in annoyance, Kurt picked up the tiny boy into his lap. Settling the boy between his legs, he pulled the child inside of his cloak. In turn Lei giggled as he was hidden, and then promptly snuggled up to Kurt's warmth. Lei didn't know why, but he loved the smell that permitted from Kurt's pores. Holding tighter to Kurt's torso, Lei rubbed his nose against the soft shirt and slowly fell asleep, breathing in that comforting scent.

Ooo oo oooo ooo oo ooo oo

Ooo oooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Early in the morning, they stopped to have breakfast. This time they were passing through the stretch of desert that separated the two countries. Kurt had set up their tent so that the dust wouldn't contaminate their food.

As they ate their meal, Kurt noticed that Bloom was ignoring Lei, and the older boy seemed confused with the silent treatment. How Kurt knew the little guy was ignoring Lei … well, that was a mystery in itself. When Kurt looked up curiously at Blaine, the boy tried to explain for both Lei and his benefit.

"Bloom is currently angry with Lei because the boy wasn't sleeping with him, and Bloom noticed that when he woke up. Usually Lei is with him in the mornings."

Finally understanding the dilemma, Lei once again approached Bloom and laid a hand on the tiny shoulder.

"Bloom angry? Sorry, me not want Bloom to be mad." Lei pleaded for the little boy to forgive him.

However the blond just pouted a little more and turned away with a "Buh BUH!"

Seriously, Kurt had no clue as to what was happening, and he really didn't want to get involved. Though he did feel like something bad was going to happen when Lei looked over at him with a thoughtful expression.

Once again turning to Bloom, Lei tried again, this time more cautious with his approach.

"Blooom. Bloom! Together we go up! Ok? Ok?"

Kurt didn't like what 'together' and 'up' might mean.

Though this time Bloom looked back at Lei, biting his lips a little he looked at Lei through his lashes. More enthusiastic now, Lei hugged the little boy close and exclaimed, "We go up Bloom! Up!"

And then the little things started to giggle together. Kurt was having an ominous feeling.

When he looked over in Blaine's direction, it was to see the boy looking at him pleadingly.

"Please, will you take Bloom up with you as well? … And I was thinking I could come too… So that I could hold him of course." Blaine tried to justify his reasons.

Yup, Kurt didn't like where this was going, it seemed like as if his peaceful ride was in danger.

"Or….. you guys can just stay inside the carriage right?"

Big mistake.

Shit, he shouldn't have said that, because just as soon they heard this, he was assaulted with his bunny's puppy dog eyes (that totally didn't make any sense, even to him) and the two little tykes were attached to his legs, screaming "Pweeese Pweese!"

His peaceful days were really over. With a "I don't even understand how Bloom can get our conversation if he can't speak properly." Kurt resigned himself to his fate.

Ooo oooo oo ooo o

Ooo ooo ooo

O

Ooo ooo oo

Blaine was really happy as he looked across the horizon. The sun was setting, and it had created a red and orange glow everywhere. They had left the main desert thirty minutes ago. Now he could see the greenery coming back out again. In the distance the trees became thick and lush with lots of other plant life. He'd never been outside of the village, so to him the glimpse of another country was amazing. It seemed that Antilities really was very different from Cyrious. Already he could see that their landscape was full of greenery. Cyrious had a lot of trees too, but it was mostly deciduous trees. After all they were known for their gems and fuel, while Antilities was brilliant for its raw fertile soil.

As the group rode deeper and closer towards the forest, Blaine saw that there was already a wide road paved for transportation.

The little tykes gasped as they took in the green of nature around them. Blaine could tell that the weather really was a lot hotter in this part of the world. Almost as if he knew what Blaine was thinking, Kurt commented "It's going to become a lot hotter as we go down south."

Another hour later Blaine looked into the distance to see into the fading light, in the distance there was the outlines of buildings and structures. He looked across their seat to look at Kurt.

His master was currently holding Bloom as the enthusiastic boy jumped up at every new thing he discovered. Feeling Blaine's gaze, Kurt looked across and said "Yes, that's the town we'll be staying in for a few days."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks to all the readers who has patiently waited and encouraged me to get back to writing. I just got into a slump when they deleted my profile here and I had get a new account and upload everything without smut. However as you can see with this story I've given up. I added a few things to the previous chapters and was feeling too lazy to take out all the smut again. So instead I just uploaded the story how its supposed to be. Now if they delete my account from here again I won't be back unfortunately.

O

O

But you'll be able to find me on Facebook, LJ and AO3 by arya_arsay. So it's not like I'll disappear, and this will only happen if I get deleted.

O

O

Anyway, since I'm doing this I will also slowly upload all of my other stories back into their original from including the smut. However I wanted to let everyone know that I will be uploading on AO3 first from now on.

Hope you like the chapter, it's nothing smutty or special but contains important information which will be relevant later.

Oooo

The Village of Lamia

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

By the time they reached the edge of the village, the sun had set. The horses were trotting at a much slower speed down the roads. The surrounding forest had thinned down to make room for the thriving village. As they entered the village, Blaine was surprised to see multicoloured lanterns everywhere. From the activities all around and people everywhere Blaine wondered if a festival was happening. His own town only came out for celebrations a couple of times a year, mostly during the summer and for the winter festivals. From what he could see, this village was easily four times the size of his own. Interestingly enough from time to time, people stopped to greet Kurt while they looked curiously at Blaine and the kids.

Lei and Bloom were fascinated by the all the bright lights and decoration. Blaine had never had the chance to take them to their village's festivals. The villagers were much more merry and generous during celebrations, so Blaine was usually busy doing random chores so that he could gather up some money for the children's future. This was also the first time Lei and Bloom had been in front of so many people. They snuggled closer to Kurt and Blaine, peeking around curiously from time to time.

Kurt nodded toward another man who welcomed him back to the village, then turned towards Blaine with an explanation when he saw the curious look directed at him.

"For the past 50 years, I've visited this village many times, every year actually. This is the Village of Lamia, one of the most peaceful villages in Antilities. The villagers live peacefully, and as you've surely noticed most of the villagers happen to be Absconditus. They might find me to be a bit unusual but it's nothing they haven't encountered before. You also won't find many humans here, except for those who have come to work in a household."

Rather than the village, Blaine was more surprised about the fact that his master knew so many people. His master had seemed rather anti-social, and that point was soon proven when another family greeted Kurt. As he looked closer at Kurt, Blaine noticed that his master's grip on the reigns of the horses was tight and he seemed uncomfortable by the friendliness of the villagers. It had only been a few days since he's met Kurt, but Blaine was already very fond of his master's little quirks. Oh, he was still terrified of the man. Kurt being in a good mood or acting nice didn't mean that he wasn't a predator playing with prey.

Kurt urged the horses towards they destination. As they continued towards the centre of the village, Blaine noticed that there was music and dancing going on along the streets. The street vendors were also very busy.

Kurt glanced towards a man performing magic tricks for children. "The people in Lamia are quite active at night. However it seems that there's something special going on tonight."

He wondered what festival they could be celebrating this time. The people of Antilities were known for their love of music, dance and pleasure. They hardly needed a reason to celebrate. Festivals and dances occured many time during the month, not to mention, every night they had something going on. Due to Antilities' warm weather people were outside most of the time. When winter came in Cyrious, Kurt travelled down to Antilities, and when summer came in Antilities Kurt like to go back to Cyrious. This way he never had to experience the extreme temperature of both countries.

Lei moving around in his arms brought Kurt back down to earth. Looking around at his companions Kurt watched as they gazed longingly at the people attending the festival, the circus show going on and the food vendors. It wasn't hard to remember that Blaine and the kids had lived quite a poor life. Even in their own village they had probably never attended a festival.

Kurt sighed, knowing that it was only the right thing to do. He wondered when he had turned into such a soft hearted wimp and started doing what was 'right'.

"After we get settled, we can come out for the festival if you want."

The smiles that greeted his were nearly worth the trouble. Lei snuggled in closer to Kurt and hesitantly whispered and tired to get his grammar correct "May I please have some of the food they're selling? They looked so pretty! Kurt, I saw this stick and it had little ball in it. They ate the ball! Do you think it tastes good?"

Kurt shifted in the child's grip. He didn't know if some dubious ball tasted good! Eating food that was left out in the middle of the street always seemed highly suspicious. Not to mention he still wasn't used to the innocent adoration both Lei and Bloom was determined to give him.

Kurt wasn't the only one to hear Lei's request. Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine softly admonished Lei.

"Lei, Master has already done a lot for us. And he is letting us visit the festival too. We don't want to be too greedy right? You're a good boy right?"

Lei pouted, and he looked longingly once again at the vendors as they passed by. But soon enough he seemed to reign in his desires, and stared down in resignation.

"I good boy. I no be greedy. Thank you Kurrr... ummm, master."

It seemed that it didn't take much for Lei to slide back into his horrible way of speech. He was distracted by Lei's decline in speech before he realised exactly what the boy had said. Kurt stiffened while Blaine blushed violently when Lei called Kurt Master. Kurt pulled the child up to eye level and tilted the small chin until Lei was looking directly at Kurt.

"Lei, you don't have to call me Master and neither does Bloom. It's something only Blaine can call me alright? And also if you want to be a little greedy it's alright. If you and Bloom ever need anything feel free to tell me."

He really was overflowing with generosity these days. It must've been revenge for not helping anyone in the past 200 years. But the little boy hadn't done anything wrong. Not to mention, seeing him deprived of even the simple pleasures in life didn't sit right with Kurt. He was a heartless and cruel being, but going out of his way to hurt people had never been his style.

Then Kurt turned to Blaine with a small frown on his face.

"If I feel any of their requests are unreasonable I will explain it to them. You don't have to censor their behaviour on my behalf."

The boy's soft mouth opened up, as if he was trying to say something. Then he tried to turn his face away so as to hide his eyes from him. Seeing Blaine's eyes fill with tears, Kurt reached out and ran a hand down the soft bunny ears, thinking of a way to take the sting out of his words. The boy was way too sensitive. Kurt didn't know where he picked up such individuals. Oh yes he knew… Curse that stupid village.

"You've raised them well Blaine. I have enough money that spending a little on comfort will not put me out and I don't mind. Not to mention you will be here to make sure that they don't become greedy individuals. If there's anything you want feel free to ask, alright?"

Blaine didn't bother to correct his master. He wasn't upset with his master's words. It's just that no one had cared enough before to offer them whatever they wanted. They had lived a hard life, and it left deep marks. Blaine leaned into his master's hand, wanting more comfort but knowing that now wasn't the time. Blushing he thought about what might happen tonight. He was ashamed but he felt so needy today.

Blaine's train of thought was broken when the carriage stopped in front of a big mansion. The grounds in front of it was well maintained. The big iron gates were opened by the gate keepers. It certainly didn't look like an inn. He wondered why they would stop by here.

As they stopped in front of the mansion gates, Blaine saw that there was someone waiting for them by the double doors. The man looked young, but then again all absconditus looked young until a few months before their death. The man's eyes lit up when he looked at Kurt. A wide smile stretched across his face, and his greeting was sincere.

"It's very good to see you again Master Kurt. Master Puck has been waiting for your return. He'll be very disappointed to discover that he wasn't here to welcome you home. Miss Rachel and Master Puck are out in her shop I believe. They are probably enjoying the festival right now, did you wish for me to send a messenger to them?"

Kurt tightened his grip on Lei as he jumped down from the carriage.

"Thank you Barton, but don't bother to send a messenger. We are going out to see the festival now anyways. We'll be back for dinner."

Kurt put Lei down on his feet, holding the boy for an extra couple of seconds to make sure that he didn't tip over. After that he helped Blaine and Bloom down. In the meanwhile Barton tried to keep the surprise from his face. In the 50 years that he had known Master Kurt, the man didn't seem the type to travel with someone… much less children at that! Barton looked curiously at the new faces and tried to see what was so special about them.

"Master Kurt, I'll be setting up your room for you. Did you want quarters in your wing for your guests?"

Kurt looked up to see Barton watching the little ones as they held hands, cuddling together. The boys seemed to like to do that a lot. He could almost see the trouble Blaine would have with them as they grew up.

"Ah, sorry Barton. They are my companions, this is Blaine, Lei and the littlest one is Bloom. Blaine will be staying with me, but the room connected to mine can be for the little ones. Have a big bed for them; they would want to sleep together."

"Of course Master Kurt. And it's very nice to meet you Blaine."

Blaine blushed and nodded hesitantly towards the young man. He was still a bit scared of people after the terrifying situation Kurt had rescued him from. The two brutish men had really scared him that day.

Leaning down to get a closer look at the children, Barton nearly melted at how adorable they were. He wondered how these cute little darlings came to be with Master Kurt. Blaine was definitely included in that group, the boy was practically glowing with innocence and seeing how he was also a half ling, he was a very big temptation. The boy looked as if he didn't know his own worth and rubbed his adorable ears self consciously. Barton had never seen a bunny half ling before. They were quite rare in fact. If Blaine was with anyone else, Barton wouldn't have hesitated before trying to court the boy. However in this case he would rather commit suicide then go after someone who clearly belonged to Master Kurt.

"I will have everything prepared by the time you come for dinner Master Kurt. However did you want me to prepare one of the small vehicles for you?"

Kurt waved the concern away "Don't bother Barton, we're only going to walk around, look at the performances and eat some of the snacks from the vendors. A car would only get in the way. "

Barton bowed "Very well sir but I insist that you take a carrier for the children at least. There is at least a couple of hours left before dinnertime, and I'm not sure how much you will be walking. The babies won't be able to walk very well in the crowd. And please do not spoil your appetite for dinner!" With those last words Barton departed to get a double carrier for the children. Master Puck had an odd obsession with hoarding items. However Barton made good use of them, and was ever so popular because of it.

Kurt smiled gently at Barton's thoughtfulness; the young man had been together with Noah for nearly 200 years, since the moment he was born actually. Noah treated Barton like his little brother…. even though the man was at least a hundred years older.

In the meanwhile Blaine watched as the gate keepers put up colourful lanterns all around the grounds. He couldn't wait to meet this Puck and Rachel that Barton was talking about. The way Barton had spoken it seemed that Puck was quite close to Master Kurt. This thought really bothered Blaine. He wanted others to like Master Kurt, but just the thought of Kurt being 'close' to someone else made his chest hurt. He didn't want to think why his thoughts had turned this way. Trying to distract himself, Blaine helped Barton when the man came out with a double carrier. Strapping the children together side by side, Blaine wanted to coo at how cute they looked. He had always wanted to purchase a carrier for the little ones, but he could barely make enough money to feed them so any items had been out of question.

Blaine smiled in gratitude when Barton handed his a large blanket for the two. They were in the northern part of Antilities, and since it was winter season, despite it being warm during the day the wind was a little cool at night. Both Kurt and Blaine had their outer coats on so they were good to go.

With a last goodbye, the small group departed for the festival.

oooooo oooo

oooo ooo oooo ooo

Kurt wanted to laugh at the domestic image Blaine made as he pushed the kids as they walked. He tried to walk several steps behind them because he wasn't interested in being included in the fluffy image. The street vendors would call out to Blaine and once in awhile Blaine would stop to look at their wares. After the first couple of stops, Blaine had stooped looking at Kurt every time for permission. He had also unstrapped the children because they were also eager to take a look at all the colourful and interesting items.

After the initial bout of shyness Blaine and the little ones had been eagerly purchasing everything that caught their eye. Is might have had to do with the fact that Kurt had handed Blaine two gold coins, and one gold coin for each of then children. Then he had clearly told them that if they didn't spend the entire amount then Kurt would make them sleep in the carriage. After seeing Blaine's hesitant look, Kurt had shown the boy that the carrier had not been a cheap one but the expensive kind which came with a shrinking spell in the bottom basket. Blaine could buy all the furniture for an entire house and there still would have been room for more in the basket.

Knowing that the threat was real, Blaine had hurriedly gone to the nearest bank to first get smaller exchangeable amounts. And then they had proceeded with their shopping spree, where he tried to purchase the most expensive items. The amount his master had given him was quite a lot.

Taking his attention away from Blaine and the children Kurt looked around the market place. He's always liked the way Lamia celebrated their festivals. However his eyes widened when he saw a particular stall. It had been many ears since he had seen those products and that particular stall owner. She must've been making her trips around the two countries.

Kurt leaned down towards Blaine. The boy was bargaining with the vendor, looking at some lotions and oils good for the skin that he wanted to purchase. He had never had such luxury and since his master wanted him to spend money, he was finally going to indulge. Besides them Bloom was playing with a toy they had picked up and Lei was looking at the book they had gotten him. Everything else had been put under the carrier.

"Blaine, I will be back soon. I'm just going across to another stall."

Blaine looked up and wanted to protest, but the vendor was still talking with him. Biting his lips, Blaine nodded.

"I won't be long Blaine. Bloom, Lei, be good! "

Bloom waved to Kurt as the man walked ahead to the stall that had caught his eyes. The stall had many crystals hanging from the ceiling, mirrors on the walls and all sorts of accessories on the tables. There was a female absconditus tending customer at the front, she had long black hair with beads and crystals weaved into it. Despite her harmless look, Alia was a powerful little lady and as far as Kurt knew she was around 1800 years old as well.

The moment Alia saw Kurt a bright smile broke across her face, and she bowed her head shortly after.

"Welcome to by humble stand Milord. It has been awhile since I last saw you. How have you been your hig... "

Kurt interrupted her "I am just a wanderer Alia, and it would be well for you to remember that. I have been well. How's business going?"

Alia smiled softly "Business have quite good, however trouble seems to be brewing. Quite a lot of smuggling of goods has been going on from Cyrious to Antilities. The situation isn't looking too well. There are other problems going as well. The courts aren't happy that Antilities has been extending it's Southern borders. And the elders in Antilities have been itching for a fight ever since they trained their newest mages and increased military power. Both countries are at equal strength now and talk of war is going along my Lord. Having the two major countries in the Council of Five going to war is a terrifying thought for many. The surrounding countries have been preparing for the worst. We have never been truly at peace but the last actual war between Antilities and Cyrious was Hundreds of thousands of years ago."

Kurt just smirked and ignored everything she had said.

"And this concerns me how?... They can kill each other for all I care. Don't bother to tell me such things Alia. I'm not here to gather news. I want you to show me some merchandise."

Alia looked astonished. The only things Kurt usually purchased from her were the power crystals, and the ones he had purchased last time was supposed to last at least a couple more hundred years. She would be ashamed if those precious crystals had been faulty in any way.

"Yo-you needed more crystals my lord?"

Kurt shook his head as he peered closer at a hair accessory. The piece was made to hang from one side of the head, mingling with hair as stones and gold threads glinted. The piece was exquisite, but that was to be expected of course. Alia sold many crystals and jewlery, but she was most well known for crafting magnificent pieces from jewels which were found in the mines of Cyrious. While Antilities was well known for their food, drinks and textiles, Cyrious was the best in the world for their minerals and jewels. Alia was famous through both kingdoms for producing only the best; her pieces were most often bought by the royal families. However Alia was humble and six months out of the year, she went all over the two countries to sell pieces that the normal public would be able to purchase. The materials used weren't priceless jewels or minerals but they were sturdy and just as beautiful.

Kurt looked up from the hair piece.

"I want a claiming bracelet. Make that three actually."

It was hard for Alia to keep a straight face. Her voice was soft when she spoke.

"What sort of bracelet my Lord? ... or did you want the bonding rings you had ordered so long ago? They are...they aren't finished yet my lord! You know the materials you had wanted for them! Over the last two hundred years I've only gathered enough for one ring!"

Before she could start hyperventilating, Kurt stopped her.

"Alia, there is no need to panic. I am not asking for the bonding rings yet. Why did you not tell me you hadn't been able to find the materials? I could've made your search much easier. When you are headed towards the village of Norban, there should be a smith by the name of Molok in there. Just tell him what you are there for and tell him I sent you. Take enough so that you can make two more rings."

Reaching inside of his cloak Kurt brought out a tiny bag, which he handed to Alia.

" I would like for these to be put in the rings. You already know what I like Alia."

This time Alia couldn't contain her gasp as she looked inside the bag. Curiosity was burning her alive but she knew that testing the patience of this man was not worth anything in the world.

"Of course my Lord. Thank you very much, and I apologize for having hidden my failures from you."

Kurt waved her excuses away.

"I want them to be done in the next three months. Now, as for the claiming bracelets, I want two which are for kin."

Alia hurried to obey his command. Going to the back of the stall, she took away the protective spells. Going deep into the chest, she brought out the items she kept for only for the Royal families of Antilities and Cyrious. Thinking once more she brought out another smaller box.

"My lord, here are the claiming bracelets for kins. Is there any you find pleasing?"

Thought everything in the store was of astonishing quality, a person only understood the difference between pieces for the royal family and the quality of priceless gems when they gazed upon the pieces she was showing him. However nothing caught his attention. Feeling his dissatisfaction, Alia quickly brought out a custom made bag.

"My lord, I apologize for not being prepared. If you give me some time I could make custom Kin bracelets for you, but I see that you would like to have them now. The crown prince of Antilities has ordered these Kin bracelets to be made for his two younger brothers. However I will make different ones for him. Do you think these will please you?"

Carefully he picked up the two bracelets. Each made with platinum, one with high quality emeralds and another with bright sapphires. Both the bracelets vibrated with power, and once Kurt infused his magical signatures into them any absconditus would be able to tell from ten feet of them that the person was Kurt's Kin, familly, his.

"They will do, I want these packed. They are a present. Now show me something which says... mine."

She tried not to process anything her lord said. There would be enough time in the future to be shocked speechless. Alia's hand shook as she opened another section from the box for the royal families. A couple of minutes passed without any reaction from Kurt. Alia carefully watched the little of his face that she could see and winced when his jaw clenched in anger.

"Is this all you have Alia? I had expected better from you."

Trembling Alia ran a hand through her hair, she felt as if today might be finally the day she would be able to show her full talents to Kurt. Shifting, she carefully brought out the small box she had hidden deep beneath everything.

"My lord, I am sorry that these did not please you. I have some others that I wish to show you. From the day you were born... I... I... I have made some special pieces for you My lord. You never showed an interest in jewellery, so I never had to chance to show them to you. All this time, I had hoped that you might need them in the future. I also apologize for not having made anything for Kin. I am ashamed that I did not have the foresight. But my Lord, here are some pieces which I thought you might like."

Carefully, she opened the hidden box. Behind his hood, Kurt's eyes widened in pleasure. Alia had clearly put everything she had in her to make these pieces. There were rings, necklaces, arm bands, hairpieces, earrings, broaches, friendship tokens and many other pieces.

"Perhaps it wasn't a mistake to come to you Alia. You have shown your worth."

Alia shivered in pleasure, trying to keep from jumping in the air.

"Thank you my lord."

Carefully Kurt picked up two of the claiming bracelets which had caught his eyes. Alia must have been keeping track of his choices for years to have made something which would perfectly suit his purposes. He indicated towards the pieces then picked up a hairpiece made of gold and diamonds. The first piece he had picked up now seemed like a pale dirty imitation of this one.

"And this Alia."

Once again Alia felt a sort of anticipation as she picked up the hairpiece. She was aware that Kurt knew this hairpiece had not been made for him, but as a gift. By now she was sure that something or someone specific had been the catalyst for his sudden interest in jewellery.

Kurt tossed Alia a bag of coins as she started to pack his purchases.

"I will be back soon." With these words Kurt departed to pick up Blaine and the children. It had taken more time than he had anticipated.

As he rounded the corner it was to see the sight of Blaine clutching Bloom and Lei close to him. Even from that distance Kurt could see that Blaine was trembling.

Pulling his hood to cover more of his face, Kurt headed towards them. Coming closer he could hear Lei and Bloom consoling Blaine.

"Blaine, don't be sad. Kurt said he will be here soon. So Kurt will come." Lei patted Blaine's curls in sympathy.

Bloom pouted and hugged Blaine, pulling away to place a hand on Blaine's cheek.

"Blaine, no cry!" Bloom's serious face resembled that of a grumpy hamster.

Kurt thought that maybe now wouldn't be the best time to snicker in amusement. Lei was the first one to point out that Kurt had come back to pick them up. When Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes were shiny with unshed tears. The boy started to blink quickly to chase the tears away, and a blush stained his cheeks. He swiftly stood up and started to push the carrier towards Kurt.

"H-have you finished your business Master?"

Kurt decided that he would bring up Blaine's clinginess another time. He really was concerned about the boy's insecurity.

"No, it was taking longer than I had planned so I thought I would pick you three up. I only have to pick up my purchases then we can go see the carnival shows. It's getting late so we won't be able to stay long though."

oooooo ooooo ooo

oooooooo oooooo oooo

Alia stared across at the bunny, the boy was in the process of looking shyly at some of the little glass containers holding different coloured hair beads. Next she looked at the two little children playing with the snow globes. And finally she looked at Kurt.

Something had really gone wrong in the past ten minutes, because the man she knew wasn't someone who would carry around vulnerable adorableness with him. And that was the only description she could give the adorable bunny and the two babies with him. For a moment, Alia was afraid that Kurt had reproduced in the years she had not seen him.

Kurt wanted to punch Alia in the face. She had no right to look at him like he was a freak. There was plenty of people in the world with companions, and what was wrong with his anyway? Admittedly were a little odd, attention grabbing, had a tendency to cry at the drop of a hat and… ya…. Taking a deep breath, he thought he might as well get the introductions over with.

"Alia, this is Blaine. And this is Bloom and Lei. Everyone this is Alia, she is a famous blacksmith."

Blaine shyly greeted her while the boys giggled.

Understanding that she wasn't dreaming, Alia pulled herself together. With a strained smile she handed Kurt the packages. Blaine was too distracted by all the shiny objects to see the exchange.

Feeling that Kurt wouldn't be able to pull Blaine away from the beads he was looked at, Kurt told Alia to pack those and the snow globes the boys were fascinated with. Embarrassed Blaine quickly came back to Kurt's side, softly protesting the purchases. Kurt just ignored the bunny.

Alia wanted to keep her mouth shut, but she really couldn't keep her curiosity at bay anymore.

"So Blaine, this is the first time I am seeing you and the children. How long have you been travelling with my Lord?"

Realizing the she was talking about Kurt, Blaine smiled.

"We've just been together for a week. Master Kurt has been nice enough to take us in. He is really a very generous person."

Before Blaine could go on, which Kurt knew he would, the boy was set on ruining his reputation after all, Kurt interrupted him.

"Alia, what is this festival about? None of the major celebration usually happens around this time."

Gracefully Alia allowed the subject to be changed. "My lord, it's because you don't usually come this early in the season to Antilites. Today is the birthday of the youngest prince of the Royal Family of Michael. He had just turned 50 I believe. "

Kurt smirked "Ahhh, how could I forget. The last time I was here this early here in Lamia was 50 years ago during his birth."

Blaine nodded in understanding, no wonder the town was celebrating. The royal city must've been crazy all day long, and their party has probably been going on for a few days and will continue for a couple more.

"He's still a kid isn't he?"

Alia watched in amazement as Kurt playfully tugged one of Blaine's ears. She hadn't seen this side of him in over 200 years.

"Boy you're only 17 years old. I wouldn't call him a kid if I were you."

Blaine pouted and groaned about how he wasn't a kid, yet still leaned into Kurt's touch practically rubbing his ear on Kurt's hand.

"Anyway, how many princes does Antilities have anyway?"

Alia smiled at Blaine's genuine curiosity, though she wondered where and how the boy must've been living if he didn't know facts like these.

"Antilities has three princes. My Lord you should take him to the Royal City, he would enjoy the sights."

As Kurt turned towards her, Alia remembered exactly who he was and how he was to be addressed. Yet Kurt only ignored her and picked up the packages.

"I will see you some other time Alia. Blaine let's go, put the kids back in the carrier."

Blaine quickly gathered the little tykes who had escaped. As he pushed the carrier after Kurt, he waved back at her.

Alia continued to watch them until the group faded into the crowd. Afterwards she allowed herself to collapse onto the ground. A brittle laugh escaped her chest.

"Oh god, Cyrious I really hope you are ready for when your Wanderer comes back home. He might have ignored your existence so far, but now he's a very real threat. Tread carefully…"

Oooooo ooo ooooo ooo

oooooooo ooooo ooooo ooooooo oo

Kurt didn't want ruin their fun but it was time for them to head back to Noah's house.

"Blaine, put the kids back in their carrier, it's nearly dinner time. I would like to be back in the mansion before Rachel and Puck come back. We have to refresh ourselves and you might want to give Bloom and Lei a bath... they look dirty."

Blaine grinned; the children were a little grubby after their day of travelling. Unfortunately Bloom didn't understand Kurt's entire comment and just heard that he and Lei were dirty.

Startled Kurt and Blaine looked down to see Bloom breaking out into loud sobs. The little cherub was hiccupping as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Lei glared through wet eyes (an automatic reaction to his beloved's distress), and pulled Bloom closer into his arms.

Kurt wanted to smash his head into something. What had gone wrong now?! Blaine sighed as he realised what had upset Bloom, and so he leaned down to pull the boys closer to him. He wished he could've provided a happier childhood for his boys.

Kurt could hear Lei whispering "We not dirty... not dirty... no. Bloom not dirty!"

Blaine couldn't see Kurt face, but he could tell that his master's patience was coming to an end. The man had been extremely nice from the moment they had started this journey. But all he had encountered was trouble and tears.

Blaine's smile was tinged heavily with sadness as he explained the children's behaviour to Kurt

"I'm sorry Master, Bloom and Lei ... well when I wasn't there some of the maid girls were... not very nice. They knew that the children were poor and couldn't afford to bathe everyday or new clothes. Mrs. Thomas was particularly nasty whenever she saw them and Mr. Thomas didn't say anything to her because he was afraid that she would throw them out if he protested. They're just a little sensitive because of that. They didn't understand what you meant."

By then Bloom had quieted down to little sniffles, Lei still holding onto the boy tightly. Kurt really wanted a good night of sleep after all the drama. He wondered if this was what he had to look forward to everyday if he took the three with him.

Kurt was never going to do a good deed again. Who cared about little boys being taken advantage of in dark alleys?!

Reaching out Kurt plucked Bloom away from Blaine's embrace. He was thankful that the people around them were too focused on the festival and the performances to pay them any attention.

Bloom squirmed around but couldn't help but lean into Kurt's touch when the man rubbed a downy puppy ear between his fingers.

"Bloom, I didn't mean it that way. You're not a bad or disgusting child. It's just been a long day, and you both need to take a bath. You want a bath right? You feel icky right? Your body is dirty because we've been travelling all day long. I feel dirty too at the moment and will need a bad."

Unlike Bloom, Lei had not problem understanding Kurt's explanation, so with a guilty expression he reached out towards Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. Kurt is nice, not like the mean people. Bloom is sorry too Kurt. Sorry."

Indeed Bloom seems to have forgiven Kurt, especially if his snuggling was anything to go by. It didn't seem the like the little boy had understood much of what Kurt had said, but he now knew the difference between the dirty Kurt had meant.

Clearly exhausted from his bout of crying Bloom clung to Kurt, so the man continued to carry the boy. Blaine put Lei back into the carrier and followed Kurt towards the direction of the mansion.

"Master, I didn't know that we would be staying in someone's house. Is Master Puck a friend of yours? And who is Miss Rachel?" Blaine tried to put nonchalance into his tone, except his interest in what role these individuals played in Kurt's life was seeping through.

Blaine was startled when he was suddenly grabbed. A slender hand held tightly onto his jaw, and he was finally able to look into Kurt's eyes as he man leaned down towards him. The deep shadows of the hood managed to obscure his features, but they couldn't hide his diamond eyes. Eyes that were blazing with anger. Those coral lips were twisted with rage. Blaine could feel his heart rate pick up, sweat started to bead near his hairline, and a flush came to his cheeks. Absentmindedly, Blaine wondered if one day he would die from an overload of blushing.

Contrary to his actions Kurt's voice was soft, the tone almost friendly. Yet Blaine couldn't help the shudder of fear that ripped through him.

"You are never, ever to address someone else as Master. Do you understand Blaine? I am the only one in the world who owns you. Regardless of what position anyone has, you are never to call anyone Master, Sir or any other names that belong only to me. Am I making this clear Blaine?"

The possessive grip on his face tightened, and Blaine knew if the kids weren't there or if they were if a more private setting, the situation would have been a lot dire.

"I'm s-sorry Master. I didn't kn-know. It won't happen again, I promise."

Kurt softened his grip, and rubbed the slightly bruised flesh. Bloom shifted in his embrace, the boys' eyes were starting to droop with sleepiness.

"Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry are... my friends. I met them when I came upon this village 50 years ago. And let's just say that somehow we found common ground, and every year I come down to visit them for a week or two."

Feeling that he had explained enough for now, Kurt continued their walk. Lei had started to snuffle as he cuddled with the blanket.

"Let's go. The children are tired. We all need a good meal before some sleep."

oooo ooo ooooooooooo ooooo

ooo ooo oooo ooo ooo o

Blaine's lets the hot water wash away the day's fatigue from his bones. He had seen so many new sights, tasted, touched and experienced many different things today. He needed a moment to think, absorb and just be. He didn't know how he could express his gratitude to Kurt. The man had gone on a length for them. Kurt wasn't under any obligation to pick up orphans or take care of them. It was clear that the man was uncomfortable in their presence most of the time, and was itching to just run away. Blaine knew that if Kurt wasn't such a prideful man, he would have left them in the middle of the night ages ago. He was amazed every time Kurt went out of his comfort zone to comfort him or the boys. Blaine didn't know Kurt very well, but from Alia's reaction to seeing them; it seemed that Kurt's regular behaviour was not so soft.

Resisting temptation, Blaine got out of the shower. This was the first time he had the chance to shower in a house powered by magic. He could stay in the shower for hours and the hot water would keep on running.

The rumble in his tummy acted as a reminder about dinner. While he had shown the children their room and cleaned them up, Kurt had been showering in their bathroom. Blaine had been surprised to see the opulent rooms they had been given to stay in. He was sure that most of Noah's guests weren't given such rooms. No matter how nice the mansion was, these rooms appeared to have been prepared especially for Kurt. What was more surprising was that it seemed as if they were only used when Kurt came to stay.

When they had returned to the manor, Barton had been nice enough to show Blaine around. He had pointed out some of the other guest rooms which were in the guest room wing. For Kurt however, Noah had prepared an entire separate wing.

Taking one of those fluffy towels Blaine tried to squeeze as much of the moisture away from his hair as possible. Then he dressed himself into the short tunic Master Kurt had given him. When his master had handed the cloth to him, Blaine had to keep himself from protesting. He was just dressed in the short tunic which reached mid-thigh, and underneath he had one of those exotic loincloths on. The wide collar slipped and at all times exposed one of his delicate shoulders. He felt practically naked with his slender legs smooth and bare. He couldn't even sugggest that he should wear pants because it was chilly because the house was quite warm.

Shy and uncertain, he slipped out of the washroom.

Kurt was writing something in the journal he had looked at every night so far. Blaine didn't know what was so important for Kurt to note down, and despite his curiosity he didn't feel it necessary to know. His master still had his hood on, in fact Kurt's face had been hidden the entire day. The last time Blaine had seen his master's face was in their village. Blaine felt the irrational urge to just go over there to yank the deep hood down. Shaking his head Blaine looked across to the door adjoining their room to the kids. He could see the children cuddled up in bed, snuggling together despite the numerous blanket and pillows surrounding them. The little boys had been super tired, and Blaine thought that a short nap would do them some good.

Hearing Blaine soft footsteps, Kurt started talking.

"Let the boys sleep through dinner, you can give them a big breakfast tomorrow if they don't wake up or a night snack if they do. They had a lot of food from the vendors and I'm not sure how much they would be able to eat even if we wake them up. They can meet Noah and Rachel tomorrow morning."

Blaine nodded in agreement and then realized that Kurt couldn't see him. Looking at his master, he shuffled closer to the man. Reaching up Blaine rubbed a damp droopy ear, he always hated when water soaked his fur. It would take an hour or two before his ears dried.

Feeling Blaine's body heat from behind, Kurt finally closed his journal and turned to face the boy. Kurt took a moment to take in Blaine's face, flushed from his recent hot bath. The tan skin of his shoulder and smooth thighs were a heady temptation. Kurt wanted to reach over and leave love bites across the delicate collarbone and slim thighs. Kurt's face darkened in possessive pleasure as he realised the tiny boy was all his.

Blaine let out a squeak as Kurt pulled him close. The boy's knees gave away, and he fell into his master's lap. Chuckling, Kurt cradled Blaine closer to his body, taking in his delicious smell. Leaning down Kurt nudged the edge of a shoulder, kissing the tender skin.

Blaine gasped as those soft lips trailed kisses across his shoulder and neck, finally ending on the crevice of his neck. Whimpering in pleasure, Blaine reached out to tangle his hands into Kurt's hair as the other tried to mark Blaine with a hickey. Due to Blaine's efforts, the hood covering Kurt's head fell back. Unfortunately this caused Kurt to pull away.

Eyes which had closed due to pleasure opened blearily, and Blaine gazed upon his master once more. He wondered if Kurt would ever stop taking his breath away. Blaine didn't know what was happening to him. He had just met this man a week ago, and in such a short time he had no problem with letting this stranger touch him. Sometime it made him feel so slutty and Blaine had to remind himself that he had never done such things with any other. But the little voice inside his head was persistent and reminded Blaine that he wasn't even in a relationship with this man and yet he was willing to spread his legs for him. Poor Blaine couldn't even protest, and usually ended the argument by saying that he was Kurt's property and his master had the right to do whatever he wanted to do to him.

Unlike his little bunny, Kurt had no doubts what so ever. This little boy was his to do with as he pleased. There was no question regarding that, and if he wanted to have Blaine on the floor right now, then he would. Unfortunately, now was not the right time for such things. Slowly he eased Blaine away from himself, even as the boy gave an unconscious pout against such actions.

When Kurt pulled the hood back over his face, Blaine couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Master… Mr. Noah is your friend right? Do you need to have the hood covering you face in his home?"

Blaine wasn't suicidal enough to ask why Kurt had something covering his face in pubic always. He did wonder if his master was a wanted criminal from time to time though.

Blaine's question was nothing new to Kurt. It had been hundreds of years since Kurt had proudly displayed his face.

"Yes he is my friend but Noah has yet to see my face. In fact, apart from you and the children the last time I had shown my face was around 200 years ago."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him once again. Slowly he dragged a finger across the boy's plump coral lips.

"You do understand that sometimes you will need to be quiet about the details of my life, right Blaine?"

Blaine hastily nodded. Of course he understood exactly what his master was saying. If Blaine wanted to keep his life, he better not tell anyone about how his master looked. In fact, once the children woke from their sleep he would give them a private talk about this.

Not to mention, in the deepest most secret part of his heart, Blaine didn't want to share his master with anyone anyway.

When Barton knocked on the door, Kurt bade him to come in. The man entered with a big smile on his face.

"Master Kurt! Lord Puck and Lady Rachel had come home some time ago. They were getting refreshed and are now in the dining room. I have kept your arrival a secret from them, and have just told them that we're having some unexpected guests tonight. They are quite intrigued and I believe will be ecstatic once they see it's you my Lord!"

Kurt nodded in appreciation towards Barton.

"It's a good thing that they never visit my quarters, otherwise it would have ruined the surprise. We will be arriving soon."

As Barton left, Kurt offered Blaine an explanation for his playfulness.

"They really are very good friends of mine. From time to time I like to surprise them with a visit. Puck has been trying to get a look at my face for the past 50 years. I don't particularly like it when they start to doubt my friendship with them."

Blaine smiled sweetly and trailed behind his master as they headed for the dining hall.


End file.
